


As Long As The Stars Are In The Sky

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: The Starry Pirate Madness [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Live!Lahar, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: In which Lucy and Wendy are tired of people taking away their families and resolve to take care of the Alvarez Empire in one swoop of Lost Magic. Happy and Carla refuse to be left behind as well and help.Of course, the consequences for the spells weren't all that clear and all four are swept away into a world of a huge sea, pirates, and islands. Did they mention the weird fruits that gave people weird powers?





	1. Resolve

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Fairy or One Piece, only the OCs and spells/moves that are not canon.

* * *

Lucy glanced over at Wendy, who returned her look as they listened to Master Mavis explain her past with Zeref. The blonde raised a brow at the younger girl. Wendy nodded and they both got to their feet and slid out of the guild hall, silent. The two girls were unknowing of two pairs of eyes watching them.

Taking Wendy's hand in hers, Lucy led the way to Porlyusica's house, as the woman held the supplies for the spell they were going to cast.

The spell was one that had been used only Celestial Spirit Summoners, assisted by a Dragonslayer. It was a form of Cosmic (1) Magic took the magic of both users and banished the ones that are being aimed for. For Lucy and Wendy, it was Zeref and the Spriggan 12 along with Acnologia. The girls did, after all, want to cover all their bases, and those three targets were the ones who would be after Fairy Heart (or Dragonslayers, too, because Acnologia is an ass).

The girls were at Porlyusica's soon and Wendy knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Wendy pulled the door open, stepping in as Lucy followed. Their stalkers slid onto a tree branch outside an open window, watching as the girls spoke to the older woman.

"Good evening, Porlyusica-sensei," the girls said in unison. The woman turned away from her workbench and smiled at them warmly.

"Just in time, you two..." Porlyusica trailed off before crossing her arms and giving them firm stares. "Are you two absolutely sure about going ahead with this?"

The girls shared looks before Lucy focused on the woman firmly. "Sensei, I've lost my family a couple of times. First my parents, then after the attack on Tenrou Island and finally the whole shitstorm that was Tartaros... If I have to my family again, it's on my terms, not some dragon or psychopath."

"I feel the same," Wendy confessed, gazing at the woman. "I've lost Grandeeny twice and then Cait Shelter and Jellal..."

Her breath caught in her throat and Lucy squeezed her hand. Wendy looked up with shiny, determined eyes. "It'll be on our terms."

Porlyusica analyzed both girls before nodding slowly. "Alright then... and what about the two of them?"

The girls blinked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

A loud thumping at the window alerted the younger females and they turned towards it. Lucy dropped Wendy's hand and clutched at the blue furball burying his face into her chest, breathless from the impact. Happy was wailing into her chest, screaming he'd already lost her once and didn't want to lose her again, so what was she thinking she was  _Fairy Tail's Lucy she couldn't die again!_

Carla was treating Wendy the same way, saying they'd nearly lost each other fighting Zeref's demon and if she thought she could do something without her  _you better think again you foolish girl!_

Porlyusica chuckled as she watched both girls get scolded by the Exceeds, both trying to calm them down. If anything, their yelling got louder, Happy's turning into a full-on wail and Carla a shriek. Finally stepping forward, she thumped both cats over their heads, getting them to quiet down and earning grateful looks from the girls.

"If you two are done now, I have a question for you two," she said, placing her hand on her hip and gazing sternly at the Exceeds. They blinked at her as the girls cuddled them. "Now that you know Wendy and Lucy are going to do something risky, what will you choose to do now?"

"Help them," Carla said immediately as she clutched Wendy's shirt tightly. "I refuse to stand by and do nothing while they do something that risks them getting hurt."

"Aye!" Happy yelped, rubbing his cheek against Lucy's. "I already saw Lucy die once, and if I can prevent that from happening again, I will!"

"Happy..." Lucy breathed out, shivering slightly and holding him closer.

Porlyusica nodded and turned, motioning to the shelves around her room. "Wendy, Lucy, gather up the things needed for this to work."

"Hai!"

The cats went into the air, offering to hold some of the things for Porlyusica before following as the left the treehouse, gazing around curiously as they headed to the bay.

"Why the ocean?" Happy asked, floating between Lucy and Porlyusica.

"The movement of the tides," Lucy answered, "Not to mention, just a week prior to seeing you and Natsu again, Jason found and gave me back Aquarius's key, not to mention that the Alvarez Empire is coming by ship."

The Exceeds looks confused as to why she would have to find the mermaid's key, but didn't ask. Carla instead asked, "What spell are you planning to cast, exactly?"

Porlyusica answered this time. "It's a type of Lost Magic: Cosmic Magic. As Celestial Wizards are normally close to the stars, Lucy will be able to cast the spell and her bond with Aquarius will help. Wendy is the Sky Dragonslayer, and that type of slayer usually promotes family, healing and safety. Equality as well."

They went quiet as they got to the beach. Porlyusica set the items down and left them, not being able to help them any further having no magic, wishing the four good luck.

Breathing in, Lucy pulled out her keys and the keys she'd snuck away from Yukino, summoning the Zodiac Spirits. They took their positions, Libra nor Pisces protesting as they knew just how far a Celestial Spirit Wizard would go to keep the people they love safe.

Lucy began writing out the runes, having taken lessons from Lahar (2) and Doranbolt (via blackmail, lots and lots of blackmail). Wendy was chanting the spell, wafting incense around the circle. Carla and Happy were sprinkling powdered herbs down into the circle.

As the tide rose, the magic circle glowed gold and sky blue with dashes of white. Since the light had gotten so bright, none of the wizards noticed that members of the guilds and council had watched them, only the Celestial Spirits did.

* * *

STORY PREVIEWS:

"Can I set them on fire?"

"... Happy, you do realize we're on a wooden ship, right?"

"... so?"

* * *

Bloody Star Heartfilia Lucy

Tempest Marvell Wendy

Explosive Catamander Happy

All-Seeing Carla

* * *

"Happy, no."

"But it's a fish!"

" _He_  is also a human."

"Lushee!"

"You do remember Aquarius, right? The Spirit that's a mermaid?"

"Why are you bullying me? It's because I'm a cat, isn't it?"

* * *

"Oh, we got Extol, Nami, you don't have to worry 'bout payin'."

"Where'd you get Extol from?"

"When we first got in this world, we ended up on a Sky Island above the South Blue."

"If you'd been on a Sky Island, wouldn't you know how to get around? How you guys end up in the Blue Sea anyway?"

"..."

"..."

"... Happy almost got us killed."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY DOWN?!"

"WE LEARNED ABOUT IT DURING DINNER, YOU DAMN TOM CAT, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN OBVIOUS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cosmic is a type of Lost Magic that was created by a FT fan. In this first chapter (and only the first chapter) will it be brought up. I did not create it.  
> **Lahar is alive because Doranbolt would be too lonely without him. (No regrets cuz I ship 'em)
> 
> The FT timeline is (obviously) when Mavis explains her history and OP is two years prior (Luffy is 15 and Ace, 18. Lucy is 18 and Wendy 14).
> 
> R&R if ya please!  
> (Edited 10/10/2017)


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the quartet find themselves on a Sky Island in another world, Carla loses her cool on Lucy, Wendy tries to mediate the two, and Happy figures out how to get to the Blue Sea.

When Lucy rose to consciousness, it was to hear Happy ask, "Are we in Heaven?"

Lucy opened her eyes then closed them quickly, grimacing at the bright whiteness. Holding a hand to her eyes and another to the squishy ground beside her, pushing into a sitting position as her eyes adjusted. Blinking slowly, she took in her surrounding and felt like asking the same thing.

White was all in their surroundings. She could hear the slow rise and fall of a water source, maybe a sea? Happy and Carla were between her and Wendy, both Exceeds awake and Wendy was doing the same, slouching. Lucy looked around, bemused. Turning her eyes to the ground, she poked and prodded at the white fluffiness, blinking dumbly when her finger slid through it.

"I'm not all too sure, to be honest. I mean, it was Lost Magic. Anything related to that is up in the air." The blonde said, moving to sit cross-legged, and attempted to scoop up whatever the white stuff was. She succeeded and examined it curiously. Even going as far as to rub it against her cheek. "Woah... this is really soft."

The other three looked at her in surprise before doing the same. Wendy and Carla laughed at the feeling while Happy simply threw himself at it, rolling around in the fluff. Lucy grinned and looked around. In the distance to the north, she could see what looked like to be buildings, but made of the same stuff as the ground, only more solid-looking. To the east, the distant sky reminded Lucy of when they'd fought Hades. Dark clouds with heavy lightning, but no rain. Lucy's smile fell and was replaced with a frown.

_Trouble-danger-caution._

She shivered, catching the others attentions.

"Lucy?" Happy said, standing and burrowing into her side.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked, getting to her feet as Wendy moved closer.

Shaking her head, Lucy hesitated and moved her hand to her belt. "I think I'm going to summon Grandpa Crux. He's where I got the spell from, after all, so he might know where we are."

Standing, she moved away from the trio and held out the silver key. "Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crumudgeon!"

There was a glow before the Spirit appeared before them. Crux hovered in the air, smiling at his Summoner before it disappeared as he took in their surroundings. He blinked as he looked around. "You used the spell I gave?"

Lucy blanked out for a moment then nodded. "Uh, yeah, Wendy and I did, along with Happy and Carla."

Crux nodded slowly before focusing on Lucy. "And did you read the consequences, thoroughly?"

The two human girls stared at him dumbly. "Eh?"

"Oh, Lucy..." The cross sighed. "Do you still have the instructions?"

She nodded and shifted her belt, touching the rune behind the keys and activating the pocket dimension (1), pulling out a couple papers. Handing them to the Spirit, Lucy said, "I couldn't fully read what you wrote for the consequences but the instructions were clear so-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T READ WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES WERE?!" Carla screeched, startling them all. Absently transforming into her human form, she lunged forward, grabbing Lucy's collar and shook her back and forth, making the blonde pale. "That was Lost Magic we used! LOST MAGIC! Spells that went out of use years ago! Ones that have taboos! WHAT IF YOU GOT US KILLED BY THAT?!"

"C-Carla..." Wendy stuttered weakly trying to get her partner away from the ashen blonde. "The in-instructions were all that w-we really wanted."

Letting go of Lucy, and causing her to drop backwards, Carla whirled towards Wendy, anger dancing on her features and Wendy reeled backwards. The blunette squeaked.

"You... you..." Carla screamed and went back to cat form, simply frustrated with the turn of events. She paced back and forth, kicking at the white ground and sending bits of it into the air.

Crux blinked at the irritated cat before turning back to the wide-eyed blonde. "To put it simply, in return of banishing the enemies, the same will happen to the casters. In this case, you were sent to another world."

"Another world?" Happy asked, eyes wide as he stared at the Spirit.

"Yes. Just like how there was the Eclipse Gate, there are six more. All of them are connect to Celestial Spirits. Hmm..." Crux trailed off, thinking. "I think you might have been close to the Gate that was connected to the Sea Lord."

"Sea Lord? Is he a Celestial being as well?" Carla asked, slightly calmer as she stopped pacing and gazed at Crux.

"Yes. The Sea Lord resides in a world where there are only Islands, both in the sky, which is where we are now, and under the ocean. No continents, with a World Government and pirates..."

The Spirit went on for a couple hours, explaining the difference between Extol and Berry, what the Grand and Red Lines were, the Celestial Dragons and slavery (here they all flipped out), and many more. He didn't go into full detail, it would take too long, but he did give them the basics.

"Fairy Tail would have been a pirate crew, and Lahar-san and Doranbolt-san would've been the WG." The cross said, explaining it easily to them.

"Ah, Grandpa Crux, do you have books on this? I could use my gale force reading glasses," Lucy offered, not wanting to upset her Spirit nor keep him out for a long time.

Wendy perked up. "Oh, I still have Levy-san's from after we got back, since it was her spare. We could double-team any books if you've got some, Grandpa."

The girls stared hopefully at the Spirit who smiled. "I'm sure I do. If I go back now and you summon Virgo in ten minutes, we can give out some books on this world, Extol and Berry, so you can get lodging here and food."

Carla gazed at Crux in confusion. "The Spirits have Extol and Berry?"

Crux nodded. "Any Spirit worth their magic makes sure to have Currency from the different worlds in case their Summoners do what you four did. They'd rather be put through Hell's gate than leave their Summoners stranded without any knowledge or money.

"That makes sense..." Lucy said, blinking. "It's what Edolas-Jellal did, giving me the magic pills and all. And then Virgo gave me Fleuve d'etoiles."

Crux smiled. "The Spirits are vastly loyal, Carla, seeing how rare Celestial Wizards are nowadays."

Carla, calmer than she was earlier, nodded thoughtfully.

Crux went back to the Spirit World and minutes after, Lucy summoned Virgo who passed them a couple items. Happy and Carla got a backpack with clothes, Lucy received backpack full of clothes as well with a wallet full of Extol in one slot and Belly in the other and Wendy the same as Lucy, only she received a book full of how the people in the different world treated injuries and illnesses, including the rare diseases.

Together they made their way to the settlement in the north. Something was still telling Lucy to stay far, far away from the east, for the moment at least, till they could get more information. Some of the information from the books may be outdated, as the Sea Lord normally roamed the undersea areas.

Lucy lead the way, Happy on her left shoulder and Wendy at her right, linking hands, Carla settled on Wendy's right shoulder. Tugging lightly on Lucy's ponytail, Happy pointed to a sign that was at the entrance of the town.

** Solaria **

Lucy and Wendy exchanged looks. "Let's walk 'round first, see if we can get any information about lodgings and restaurants. After that we can look around."

The younger trio nodded. The Exceeds moved so if need be, they could take to the air.

Making their way up the short flight of stairs, the quartet looked around. The Sky people had what looked to be wings on their backs and the buildings reminded Lucy of when she'd learned about the solar system. To the left, a seemingly restaurant in the shape of Neptune and beside it a bookstore in the shape of Saturn, complete with slight rings. Looking further, she saw Venus and that had to be a hotel, because why else would it appear so fancy?

Lucy motioned towards it and they made their way there, ignoring the stares from the civilians. Lucy stepped and opened the door, letting Wendy and Carla enter the building. Wendy and Carla went in, Lucy and Happy close behind. They made their way to the front desk, where they stopped.

The receptionist, a young Sky native with wings and pale skin and mousy brown hair, looked at them, eyes flickering from face to face, noticing the lack of wings. Instead of freaking out or calling someone, she smiled and said, "Heso!"

They blinked at her, with Wendy hesitating before stuttering out, "H-heso."

The woman brightened. "Are you here for a room?"

Lucy nodded, snapping out of her bemusement. "Yes, we need a room with two beds, for two nights, at the least."

The receptionist nodded, pulling a ledger towards her and flipping through it. She stopped on a page. Tapping it, she lifted it up and handed it to Lucy. "We have a room just like that with an ensuite bathroom for 200,000 Extol (2). Meals can either be in the dining hall or in one of the restaurants along Lodestar Avenue."

"Is that this street or the next one over?" Carla piped up, making the woman stare in surprise before nodding.

"It's at the end of this street, going parallel." Carla nodded, brows slightly furrowed. The woman smiled at the Exceed. "We have a map of businesses in this area, along with the residential area and where the White Berets train."

The four perked up at the word "train." Happy leaned closer, laying on his belly over Lucy's shoulder. "Is that like a military branch?"

The woman nodded. Lucy hummed, running a hand absently over Happy's head. "So sort of similar to Lahar-san's former CEU (3)."

Wendy giggled slightly and tapped the ledger page. "We'll take the room for two nights, please."

The receptionist nodded, deciding to ignore their byplay as she signed them in. From the corner of her eye, she could see a maid hovering in a doorway. If she could see the maid, so could the Blue Sea dwellers as well. Albeit, they didn't really seem to notice. The woman eyed the slot before looking back up at the quartet.

"What's the name of your party?"

They blinked at her before looking at each other. Then Carla grinned uncharacteristically, wide and toothy. "Fairy Tail is our party's name."

They gazed at the white Exceed, before Lucy and Wendy nodded, smiling widely, and Happy let out an "Aye, sir!"

The woman gazed at them, dazed, before nodding and jotted it down. Standing, she grabbed a key ring and passed it to Lucy, who took it. "Your room is on the third floor, fourth room on the right. It's numbered 107."

Lucy nodded and they all bowed to the woman, giving her thanks. As they ventured to the stairs, the blonde looked at her family. "Happy, Carla, would you two mind looking around the island while Wendy and I set up the room?"

Happy gave out his affirmative and Carla acquiesced, but asked, "What did you want us to look for?"

Wendy offered, "How about the culture first? That way we don't accidentally insult or break any laws."

"And maybe some ways to get to the Blue Sea, preferably non-fatal ones? Might be easier for us to get down there then get up here," Lucy added as they reached their room, moving to unlock the door and open it. "Do you think they have any strange diseases up here, like how we've got Magic Poisoning and the like?"

Wendy let out a happy hum when she saw the view from the window and turned to the beds, hearing Lucy close the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Especially if we're high in the air. Maybe no obvious bacteria viruses, Sky islands are closer to the sun, but airborne diseases might be possible..."

Carla smiled fondly at the blunette as the girl set her backpack on the floor beside one of the beds and ventured to the window, looking out over the town. The cat herself was settled on one of the beds, Happy bouncing on the other a bit with Lucy leaning against it, rifling through the backpack she'd been given. Carla hopped up and pulled off her backpack, wanting to change clothes before looking around the island town.

"Happy, if we're going to be looking around, you might want to change clothes," Carla said, tugging out a shirt. Happy nodded and bounced off the bed, flying into the bathroom and closing the door. Carla got out a skirt and swiftly changed into the outfit and hopped off the bed, pulling on some shoes. She also pulled out the wallet, putting it in her smaller bag.

Happy reappeared from the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and vest, with little boots on as he walked to put his bag near Lucy's, rucksack still on his back. He turned to Carla. "Did you want to tackle the culture and disease information and I tackle how to get to the Blue Sea and whatever else there may be?"

Carla nodded, straightening. "It'd be best," she answered, as they both headed towards the door. Waving goodbye to the girls, Carla lead the way downstairs. "After I get the map from the receptionist, we can decide where we go next."

"If there's a bookstore and a place where they have special items should be first on our list," Happy pointed out, moving down the second floor stairs. "The bookstore for information and special item stores for things that can assist us. Maybe we can even have Lucy expand our bags with runes or ask the Spirits to hold some stuff for us."

The female Exceed nodded as they got to the bottom floor. Carla lead the way to the receptionist's desk, letting her wings appear. Happy did the same, floating beside her as she asked the woman for a map.

"What are you two searching for?" The woman asked, the woman looking through the papers lying around the desk.

"We're looking for a bookstore and a special items store. Since we'll be here for an unknown amount of time, we want to make sure we don't accidentally break any laws here." Happy said, smiling at her cheerfully. The woman nodded and tugged at a map she'd found, putting it on the desk between them.

She tapped at two of the places a couple buildings further into the town. "The bookstore is in the shape of Jupiter and the Dial store is in the shape of Mars."

"Dial store?" Carla asked, looking at her curiously. The woman nodded, pushing away from the desk and walking around, motioning for her to follow them. The Exceeds followed as she led the way through the dining hall and into the kitchens.

The receptionist smiled and waved at a women standing at a counter. The older woman waved at them before looking curiously at their guide. "Cassie? What's going on?"

"Mama, these are some of the guests who have arrived today. They haven't heard of Dials before, so I thought it'd be easier to explain and show them how some work." Their guide spoke as she motioned them to some stools by a counter. The Exceeds landed on the stools, watching as Cassie walked to one of the cabinets.

Opening it, she pulled out a couple of shells. Happy and Carla moved closer, peering at the shells. "There are many different types of Dials. The types in the kitchens are usually lamp, heat, flavor, and water. The lamp is so we can work during the night, when we don't want to accidentally wake neighbors or guests. Heat to cook and warm up the rooms. Flavor Dials usually hold spices for the meals. Water Dials, well, they're kind of self-explaining."

"Whoa..." Happy said in awe. "That would make it easier to travel and stay outside if we need to."

Carla nodded, eyeing the Dials. "It would've made taking requests far easier. Happy, when you go to the store, make sure you pick up a couple of these."

Happy nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Of course, I'll even see if they've got a guide book." He looked at the Sky natives. "They do have some of these in stock, right? Even if they don't contain spices?"

Cassie's mom nodded. "Normally they have them empty, that way buyers can fill them with whatever spices they want."

The two Exceeds nodded. Happy looked at Cassie. "The Dial store is in the shape of Mars, right?"

At her nod, Happy hopped off the stool, hovering on his wings, and turned to Carla, who pulled the wallet out and passed him some bills. "Make sure to get the ones Cassie-san mentioned, and maybe others if they can help us out."

He saluted her, waved to the other ladies, and flew out of the room swiftly. Carla smiled slightly and turned back to the women. "The bookstore has books on the culture of the Sky islands and medical books, right?"

Cassie's mom nodded. "Yes, ever since Skypiea was taken over by someone, a lot of Sky native doctors have teamed up, wanting to be prepared in case the man and his people attempt to take over the other islands. We've even tried to ask the Shandians for help."

Carla nodded, then stilled. She looked up with wide eyes. "Is that island to the north of here?"

The eldest woman nodded and Cassie moved closer to her mother. Carla furrowed her brows and thanked them, saying she'd be going now and would most likely see them for dinner. They waved her goodbye and she flew from the room and out the hotel, heading to the bookstore.

She made her way to the store, ignoring the stares and avoiding people who were carrying things. Carla opened the door to the bookstore and flew in, heading straight to the man at the register.  _'I'll ask and see what kind of stuff we need to know about this place and about the other island. I refuse to let the others get entwined with a power freak... I hope Crux gave us some good books as well, no matter how outdated they may be.'_

* * *

One second Wendy was sleeping in a warm cozy bed, cuddling with Carla. The next she was under water. Her eyes flew upon and she flailed, noticing a rope attached to her waist, backpack tied around her chest. The same with Lucy and Carla, she looked deeper and noticed Happy pulling them down. He was going quickly. Blinking rapidly, Wendy absently noted the water wasn't like the sea, something she was grateful for as otherwise her eyes would be burning.

With every foot deeper Happy pulled them, with the girls finally doing the same, the water seemed to get clearer, brighter somehow. Of course, that didn't matter much to her because a second later-

Swoosh

-they were all free-falling.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:

"Look on the bright side, I found a way to the Blue Sea!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIEE!"

"JUST BE GLAD I FOUND A WAY, DAMN IT!"

* * *

Lucy gazed blankly up at the sky and buried her fingers in the sand. "Happy."

"Aye?" The blue Exceed turned to her, blinking in innocent confusion.

"Do something like that again, without warning us, and I'm selling you. Natsu's anger be damned."

"A-aye..."

"Just so we're clear."

* * *

Crux looked around and looked at Carla who was glaring at a terrified Happy. He turned to Wendy and Lucy, saying simply, "I won't ask."

The grateful looks he earned made him wonder what it was that caused Fairy Tail insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pocket dimension-> Requip Magic-> Spatial Magic -> Celestial Magic.  
> **20 Belly. Conversion rate= 10,000E to 1B  
> ***Custody Enforcement Unit.
> 
> R&R
> 
> (P.S.: pass me word if something is weird? My editing is bad)  
> (Edited: 10/10/2017)


	3. New Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla gets angry, Wendy and Happy are miffed with so many changes, and Lucy (kinda, accidentally) saves some Marines and Revolutionaries.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The two human girls were screaming as they free-fell, arms wind milling wildly. Wendy accidentally activated her magic, cutting the rope holding the four together. The girls screamed louder.

Carla and Happy activated their wings, going after their prospective human, Happy laughing weakly. "Look on the bright side, I found a way to the Blue Sea!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIEE!" They shrieked in unison, reaching for their cats and each other.

Wendy was caught by Carla. Happy snapped out as he caught Lucy, "JUST BE GLAD I FOUND A WAY, DAMN IT!"

Lucy, more calmer as Happy held her, pulled out Gemini's key, summoning the twin Spirit. When the Spirit appeared, floating beside the Exceed, she rushed out swiftly, "Gemini, transform into Happy and when I summon Aries, catch her."

Gemini did so, wings out and ready to catch the Spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

The Ram Spirit shrieked in surprise before getting caught by Gemini, blushing and averting her gaze away from the wizards. "S-sorry, Princess, Wendy-san."

Lucy smiled calmly at her. "It's fine, Aries. Just- do you think you can make us a Wool Platform, even though we're in the sky?"

Aries blinked and nibbled her lip slightly. She nodded. "I can try. Happy-san, Carla-san, Gemini-chan, can you stay on guard if it fails?"

At the nods she received, Aries breathed out carefully and cast out the spell, hoping it would work. It did (1) and she got wide grins as the girls and Spirit were set down on there. Aries looked at Wendy when the small Dragonslayer spoke.

Wendy pointed in a direction. "We should head that way. I can't tell if it's my magic or senses, but I feel like heading that way."

Lucy hummed as Aries began heading that way, canceling whatever wool they weren't using so as to not waste any magic power and making some in front of them, like a path in the air. "Was it like words, something telling you to go that way?" The blonde asked, following behind Wendy.

Said girl nodded. "Yes. It reminded me of animal instincts. Like how they know to get undercover before a storm hits or when winter is about to begin." Wendy glanced back at Lucy, Carla hovering over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Lucy frowned. "You know how Carla and Happy told us about what Cassie and her mom told them? Well, when we first arrived here, I felt something off about the island they mentioned, something telling me trouble, danger, and caution. It's why I wanted to go to Solaria instead after Crux left us."

"You should summon Crux again," Gemini-Happy said, making them look at the Spirit, Happy holding onto Lucy's shoulders. "As the knowledge-keeper, he might know more about that. Or Aquarius-senpai, as she's close to the Sea Lord."

The Celestial Wizard nodded. "I'll do that when we reach an island. No need to scare anymore Spirits by summoning them midair. Sorry about that, Aries."

Aries shook her head, hands and feet still moving. "It's okay, Princess. Us Spirits will just have to keep a closer eye on the contract. I'm sorry for shrieking so loudly. I know Wendy-san has more sensitive senses, along with Happy-san and Carla-san."

"I know but still..." Lucy grimaced and shook her head. "I should still give a better warning."

Aries giggled slightly. "Oh, I don't know. It keeps us on our toes anyway. Plus, I think it comes with the Fairy Tail territory."

Happy snickered. "Yeah, us Fairies do have our own brand of fun."

The group let out soft laughs and Carla let out a loud noise, surprising them slightly.

"Look!" The white Exceed exclaimed, pointing at something below. "Is that an island?"

Aries calmed down, focusing and making Wool steps. Wendy would stand on the step as she was, Lucy behind her and the flyers hovering above their shoulders. With the Pinkette leading the way, the group got closer, seeing the sandy beach of the island. Said island looked like a jungle, but neither Wendy nor Lucy cared as they dropped the short distance and landed on the sand. Moving further away from the tide, Lucy dropped and tossed her backpack to the side, back resting against the sand, and Wendy sat down, breathing out in slight relief. Aries, Gemini, Happy, and Carla joined them, Aries beside Lucy and Gemini on her shoulders. Carla rested her body against Wendy facedown and Happy did what he did up on the Sky island after dropping his bag, rolling and playing with the sand.

Lucy gazed blankly up at the sky, fingers burying into the sand like a crab. "Happy."

"Aye?" The blue Exceed paused in his rolling, blinking in innocent confusion.

She bared her teeth in a grin at him, making the fur covering Happy bristle in fear. "Do something like that again, without warning us, and I'm selling you. Natsu's anger be damned."

"A-aye..." he said weakly, slumping onto the sand.

Lucy's grin turned into a beam. "Just so we're clear."

Aries and Gemini giggled. Lucy heaved herself into a sitting position and reached for her keys. Flipping the cover, she pulled out her key ring. Lucy froze when she saw Pisces and Libra keys on the ring. Blinking, she held the keys out to the Spirits present. "What...?"

Aries and Gemini looked at the keys, stunned. Gemini let out a slight noise. "Wow, I guess what Crux-jiji said was true."

All he got in response was a squeak and wide, worried eyes. Aries was quick to explain, calming her Summoner. "Crux said that in the event of a Celestial Wizard ending up in another world, the Wizard receives all of the Zodiac keys. On one hand, you'll be able to summon all the Zodiac, and maybe the Celestial King. On the other, you'll be able to find a few silver keys in this world, along with a few Stellar spells."

Lucy sighed in relief. "So Yukino-chan will still have a copy of Libra and Pisces keys?" At the Ram's nod, Lucy smiled and rubbed her face. "Awah, thank the stars. I completely forgot about that. I was so worried Yukino-chan wouldn't have her keys."

Wendy asked Aries, "Does that mean there are books scattered among the many islands?"

Gemini piped up. "Crux said that the Sea Lord had scattered magic books around this world because he wanted no Wizards to die before facing his Devil Fruits, the powers that he gave to the people here."

Carla looked up. "That's what he gave them, along with Haki and something else, right?"

Aries nodded. "Crux can explain this stuff more than we ever could. Lucy-hime, Gemini and I will be going back now and passing on what we discussed."

Lucy nodded absently as she ran her fingers over the two keys, sending her apologies for not remembering Yukino. They warmed and gently reassured her that it was alright.

Smiling lightly, Lucy looked up and blinked, smile disappearing.

Carla was flailing and yelling at Happy in her transformation, Wendy just barely holding the Exceed back. From what she was able to gather, Carla did not appreciate Happy, essentially, taking the three girls from their hotel room and dropping them in the middle of nowhere.

Lucy sweated slightly and carefully looked away,  _'If I can't see it, I can't be involved with it..'_

"Hey, guys, I'm going to summon Crux in a couple minutes. What do you say we put our heads together and come up with things we want to confirm and other things, like the people." Lucy spoke plainly, eyes locked firmly onto the sea.

The blonde could hear Carla growl before transforming back to her usual form. Lucy carefully turned around, staring between the three before her. Carla was still glaring at Happy, who was pouting, and Wendy was glancing between them with wariness in her eyes.

Lucy breathed out slightly. "So, I think the first question we ask is if Wendy will still have her motion-sickness. Seeing as there are a whole bunch of islands only and really no continents, the only possible transportation we can take are ships. And we can't continuously have Happy and Carla flying or Aries making paths. Those should be used only on islands or if we get caught up in something, like fights or being arrested."

"Why would we be arrested?" Carla questioned, looking at Lucy in confusion.

Giving the white Exceed a dry look, Lucy held up two fingers. "Two words, Carla: Fairy Tail."

There was silence for a moment before Happy began snickering. At the glances he was given, Happy choked out an answer. "That's our new excuse if someone asks why we're doing something, we can say Fairy Tail."

Wendy giggled and Carla shook her head, but her lips twitched. Lucy huffed out a laugh, but continued with the conversation. "What all can you think of asking Crux?"

It was Carla who offered up another question, but was more to the four of them. "What are we supposed to do, though, if I get a vision? I mean, I know we will most likely try to help, but what if we get separated?"

The quartet fell silent, gazing at each other nervously. Wendy sighed as she caught Carla's paw. "Then we'll just try to stay with at least one another. Out of all of us, me and Lucy can take care of ourselves. Carla's transformation hasn't really been tested underneath a force similar to Hades or the demons and Happy doesn't have a transformation."

Happy scowled at the reminder, but perked up and spun to stare at Lucy. "Lushee, is there anyway you could teach me Solid Script or Runes? Or Requip, Telepathy, or Teleportation, even?"

The females stared at him in surprise and Lucy tilted her head. "I think I could teach you Runes and Telepathy, but my knowledge is limited. I can also show you how I have my keys."

"Your keys?" He repeated. Lucy nodded and held her hand out.

Carla and Wendy scooted closer as Happy hopped onto Lucy's lap. "What do you mean, Lushee?"

"Look at my Fairy Tail mark," the blonde woman said. The younger trio peered closer. "I have my keys set in homing storage Runes, ones that Lahar tied into my mark that way if I lose them, they will come back to me." Concentrating, Lucy focused her magic and a small rune mark appeared on the bottom, pointy part of the mark. "See? I think Gemini has Lahar in their arsenal still, so they could help you with it since Lahar was my teacher."

Wendy perked up. "He's doing alright then? His body and magic?"

"Mmhmm," Lucy nodded, eyes warm. "Doranbolt was able to become his lieutenant. They're in charge of the newly made Special Magic Guard. From what I heard Lahar was pretty exhausted from creating the Guard."

"Oh, wait, that reminds me! Carla, with your Transformation magic, can you still move fast?" Happy abruptly blurted out, gazing at her curiously.

Wendy and Lucy blanched slightly.  _'Why did that seem like he was asking about her weight?!'_

The humans shared looks as Carla slowly turned to Happy, face darkening. "I beg your pardon?"

Lucy let out a cough that sounded more like a wheeze, tugging Crux's key off the ring. "R-right, well, since we've got a good start on our questions I'm going to summon Crux!"

Lucy blurted out the words, keeping a wary eye on Carla. There was the sound of a doorbell, a flash of white light, and Crux appeared in all his celestial glory. Crux opened his eyes and paused.

Crux looked around and looked at Carla who was glaring at a terrified Happy. He turned to Wendy and Lucy, saying simply, "I won't ask."

The grateful looks he earned made him wonder what it was that caused Fairy Tail insanity.

Brushing it off, Crux asked, "What did you wish to ask, my dears?"

Lucy glanced around, seeing Carla calmer with the spirit present. "Well, one of our questions were about what the Sea Lord gave the people and if you could maybe expand on them if allowed? Another was about Wendy's motion sickness, and another is what do we do is Carla gets a vision?"

Crux hummed softly, brows furrowed. "Well, I don't believe Wendy will end up with sea motion sickness, she may still have motion sickness on land, possibly worse on land to balance it." (Wendy cringed) "For Carla, I have no idea. No Wizards typically have any kind of precognition. All I can say is to be wary if she does as they may be very bad, especially in this world since there is a lot of fighting between the pirates and marines or revolutionaries and marines." He paused and took in their curious looks. "The Sea Lord has given humans here Devil Fruits, Haki, and the Voice of All Things. There are also three ancient weapons that can destroy complete islands. The Devil Fruits are fruits that have three categories, which descend into subcategories. Logia covers all elements- fire, lava, ice. Zoan which is animal transformations, and also have mythical zoans like a phoenix or dinosaur. Paramecia… well, Paramecia kind of covers everything else, like string or creating body parts-"

"What?" They all blurted out, staring at him in disbelief. Happy continued as the females looked a bit horrified. "Whaddaya mean body parts?"

"Body parts made of flower petals, the Flower-Flower Fruit. They can also be awakened- taken to another level." Crux explained, looking a bit amused. "Haki is will power. They do exist in everyone, but few can waken it. Mainly those in the New World. The one I believe all four of you could awaken is observation. It lets you be able to sense others, whether they're far away or close by. In battle, it could be a sixth sense. Another you may be able to awaken is armament. Your limbs or weapon will get a black sheen and you can fight logias an actually be able to hit them and wound them. I think there was also something mentioned about seastone… Ah, I can't quite remember, but I'll get back to you on that. The last haki, the rarest of them all is conquerors. It enable the user to overpower other people's wills, making the opponents pass out. If the user is also respected, they can order people around."

"Kind of like the illegal charm rings?" Lucy questioned.

"Exactly, or at the very least, very, very similar. Now, the Voice of All Things… Basically, it's being able to understand and gain information through creatures and inanimate objects who do not speak the same language. It can be present at birth or it can be slowly instinctive as time goes by."

"Would it be similar to animal's instinct?" Wendy questioned, thinking of when they ended up on Sky Island.

"I believe so. The Sea Lord is a bit stingy when it comes to the Voice of All Things, I'm afraid," Crux confessed with a slight grumble, earning a laugh from the quartet. "Now the three ancient weapons. They are named, for the most part, after the sky, sea, and underworld. Pluton, which is a ship that can cause massive destruction. Poseidon, a living person who's able to speak to Sea Kings. Finally, Uranus. That is also a complete mystery to us Spirits, except maybe the King."

Lucy nodded solemnly, falling into thought with her comrades. Carla asked, "Are there any books for the Devil Fruits or Haki that we could view? Oh, also, is the time with this world different from the Celestial world?"

Crux shifted his arms as he considered the question. "I think there may be some books that can act as instruction guide and informational ones for the bare bones of Devil Fruits." He blinked. "I'm not sure about the time difference, though. To me, they seem to be the same time zones."

Lucy stretched her arms up. "Well, that's one good thing. It'd suck if I or one of you guys were forced into the Celestial world and suddenly seem older or younger."

Wendy made a face and giggled. "Could you imagine if you went in and I got older?"

Happy laughed. "Lushee would have to call Wendy nee-chan instead!"

They cracked up, even Carla and Crux. "No way!" Lucy gasped, holding her sides. "I worked to hard to be called nee-chan! Wendy would have to fight me first!"

Wendy fell over, almost hiccuping. "N-no! I don't-don't want to fight!"

Carla coughed, forcing herself to calm down. "R-right, it'd be bad if you got hurt and enemies came upon us. Anyway," here Carla paused and blew out air, "Do you think we should split up for now? Two of us go to the main center of the island and look for civilization and two stay here?"

Lucy laid back on the sand and glanced around her group. Admittedly, it was weird with no Natsu, Erza, or Gray, but somehow more… calmer? Lucy couldn't say, yet she felt a bit free, knowing she could become the person her mama would have wanted her to be. She took a breath in and let it out slowly, steadily, a smile forming on her face. Lucy straightened up, planting her hands in the sand.

"I wouldn't mind going to see if there is civilization." She answered. "Happy, do you want to join me? We could look from the sky."

Happy nodded. "Sure."

Lucy stood, brushing off sand as she looked at Carla and Wendy. "Would you two want to set up base here? I can ask Virgo to bring some stuff for a campsite."

The pair looked at each other and Carla nodded. "I wouldn't mind using some more time using human hands. Setting up a tent would help with that, right?"

Wendy nodded. "I'd think so." She glanced up at Lucy, a puzzled frown on her face. "But how would Virgo-san be able to bring us the supplies?"

Lucy made a face and turned to Grandpa Crux, a questioning look on her face. Crux noticed and, after a moment, nodded. "Shall I go warn Virgo?"

"Yes, please, Grandpa Crux," Lucy answered, smiling. She turned to Wendy and answered, pulling Virgo's key off her ring and putting Crux's back on. "Over time, Celestial Wizards can develop a telepathic bond with their spirits if the bond is strong enough. I can give you Virgo's key and you can do the same, but it has to be aloud, otherwise she won't hear. This is only possible because you are one of my closest friends, my little sister. Both you and Carla."

Their eyes widened as Wendy gently accepted the key from Lucy. The key was carefully cupped in her palms. "I'll take care of her," Wendy vowed.

"We'll take care of her, "Carla corrected, smiling slightly.

Lucy grinned. "We know you will. Happy and I are gonna go now, okay? Be safe."

Happy activated his wings and grabbed onto Lucy. "Going up!" He cheered and Lucy waved as they left the beach.

Lucy pointed towards an empty area free of trees. "How about there first?"

Happy let out an affirmative noise and zoomed off in the direction she pointed to. Lucy ran a hand down her jean capris and worried her lip,  _'What if the fashion is way different from ours? Jeez, I can't believe I forgot to ask that, dammit..!'_

"There is a town!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy sighed in slight relief. "Let's hope it's friendly… what the hell? Happy, can you lower us, discreetly?"

Happy did so, dropping them off on the roof. He gripped her tightly as they watched, Lucy crouching low.

There was a group of marines, only fifteen that Lucy could see, and a smaller group in light-medium tan cloaks. Her brows furrowed. "Didn't one of the books say the RA are usually in tannish cloaks?"

"Yeah.. and I think that last group is made of pirates." Happy muttered.

The pirates were wearing what would constitute as typical pirate wear, at twenty or more men, but with all the ruckus Lucy couldn't say for sure. She gasped when a Revolutionary shot forward, spinning a staff expertly and took down three of the smaller pirates and caught it in both hands, covering a wounded marine. The marine had a gun wound in the middle. Lucy's eyes filled with fury as a pirate ( _'The captain?'_ ) came up behind the Revolutionary and crack him over the head, hard.

She let out a wordless snarl, hearing Happy echo her from above. "Happy, go get Wendy, quickly! I'll help them!"

"Hai!" He answered. "Want max speed?"

"Yes, please!"

They launched from the roof, fast. Happy let her go and Lucy spun, her feet first. "YOU COWARD!" She shrieked.

The Captain turned-

_**BOOM** _

-and was sent flying, forming a crater in the plaza. The fighting stopped and all occupants turned to Lucy. Happy flew off at full speed, heading to Wendy and Carla.

She landed in a crouch beside the dazed Revolutionary and wounded marine. Lucy glanced at the Revolutionary, taking in the blond hair and burn scar, and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him down. "Stay, let me handle this."

He glanced at her in confusion, still dazed. "What…?"

Lucy sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked at the marine. "Make sure he stays please?"

The marine didn't reply, instead looking behind her in horror. "Miss, look out-!"

Lucy spun on her left heel and kicked, roaring out a pissed off, "LUCY KIIICK!"

It connected and the overweight pirate went flying, slamming into some of his companions.

Lucy breathed in, out. Focused. "Star Dress: Sagittarius Form."

A magic seal emanated from beneath her feet and gold light wrapped around her. As quick as it appeared it disappeared. Soon, Lucy was wearing the new outfit she'd asked Sagittarius to change the original to. Her hair back in a long, pale, ponytail braid, a small green band on her left shoulder with Sagittarius's symbol on it. The bow was the same, with white combat boots on her feet, gold spandex shorts, and a green tank top with gold and white embroidered on the edges.

Lucy pulled the bow up, right hand pulling the string back. Her face could have been set in stone. Lucy told the pirates, stoically, "May the Sea Lord have mercy on you because I won't."

Her magic came as she beckoned. " **Star Shot**!"

Lucy released the bow after the arrows formed. The arrows hit the pirates in the plaza, hitting all those in her sight and beyond that. Two went behind her, hitting the two creeping up behind her. Explosions filled the air and Lucy covered her eyes from the dust kicked up.

When they stopped, she dropped her arm and looked around. The marines and Revolutionaries seemed to be stunned, something she knew was caused from her. Lucy grimaced and looked behind her, releasing the Star Dress. Her brow twitched when she saw the Revolutionary in an awkward crouch, gazing around the plaza with a slightly dropped jaw. She lightly poked him in the top of the head and watched apathetically as he seem to wilt and fall backward, hands covering his head in pain.

"Moron," she said flatly. Lucy raised a brow at the marine, who shrugged at her stare.

"He is a Revolutionary," the man said awkwardly. "Not exactly in the position to order him around."

Lucy scowled. "Lovely."

"Lucy!" She heard Wendy call out and looked up, others copying her. The blonde waved a hand.

"Wendy! These two are the most serious." She called out. Stepping out of the way, Happy set Wendy down and Carla dropped onto Lucy's shoulder.

Wendy was already chanting a spell, hands held above the marine. Lucy nodded silently and looked at Carla as Happy dropped onto her free shoulder. "You got Virgo?"

The Exceed nodded and passed over the key. "How should we deal with the pirates, marines, and Revolutionaries?"

"What about magic ropes for the pirates, and passing around first aid kits for the marines and Revolutionaries?" Happy offered.

Lucy sent an inquiring pulse to Virgo who responded with a positive pulse. Lucy held the key out. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The pinkette appeared with a doorbell sound and the equipment surrounding her. "Princess, punishment?"

Smiling slightly, Lucy replied, "Sorry, only for the cowardly pirates. Happy, Carla, and I can help patch the wounded."

With a small glint in her eyes, Virgo nodded, passing over the kits, one to Lucy and the other to a newly transformed Carla. "As you wish, Princess. Shall I also fix the crater?"

A slight hint of pink filled Lucy's cheeks and nodded sheepishly. "If you would."

Virgo disappeared with the ropes. Lucy and Carla glanced at each other.

"I'll get the Revolutionaries if you want the marines?" Lucy offered. Receiving a nod, they split, Happy flying ahead of Lucy, pointing out those with the worst wounds for the groups.

Lucy knelt beside a Revolutionary with a cut that was more than a bit deep. She smiled a bit at the man as he held his thigh with a grimace. "Sorry, but the antiseptic will hurt a bit."

The man breathed in sharply, but nodded. "Just- get it over with?"

Lucy nodded, not taking his words harshly. She peered up at Happy, "You mind going to those who need the bruise balm?"

"Not a problem!" The Exceed chirped, getting a double take from the Revolutionaries. Snatching the balm, Happy held it up questioningly at the Revolutionaries.

One waved a hand hesitantly at him. Happy beamed and flew over, beginning to fuss in a way that would make Wendy and Porlyusica proud.

The Revolutionary she was working on stared at her strangely. "You… you guys don't have Devil Fruits, do you?"

Lucy shook her head as she wrapped the gauze securely around his leg. "No. Wendy and I are Wizards while Happy, and Carla are Exceeds, flying cats."

He blinked at her and shook his head with a slight laugh. "And we're not even in the Grand Line."

Lucy stilled in pinning the wrap and slowly blinked. "We're not?"

A head shake. "No, you're in the South Blue."

"Ah…" Lucy said blankly, and finished pinning the wrap. She pulled away with a small sigh. "Well, that's something at least. You got any more wounds?"

The Revolutionary carefully stretched and shook his head. "I think that was all. I was the first to be injured, and one of my companions guarded me…"

Lucy nodded and looked over to the others when one called out. "Miss, do you have any small bandage rolls?"

Peering into the kit, she tugged a few rolls and antiseptic from the kit and walked it over, ignoring the slight rumbling from beneath her feet as Virgo fixed the crater. "Need help?"

"No, thank you. We have it." The guy answered, taking the items. "Would you mind checking on our leader? He's with your healer."

"Of course," Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'll leave the kit here."

Lucy turned and jogged over to Wendy, glancing around the plaza and noticing the pile of pirates near the small fountain. Virgo was waiting beside Wendy, kneeling beside the marine.

"How are they?" Lucy questioning, making sure to not get in Wendy's way.

"I managed to close the Marine's wound, but he'll have to be watched over in case of shock from blood loss. I'm starting on the Revolutionary now," Wendy answered. "Happy said he was hit on the head?"

"Yeah, on the same side as his scar." The blonde answered. "Virgo?"

"The pirates are all gathered and the crater is , I also found these on the captain." The Spirit answered, glancing at her Wizard. At Lucy's head tilt, Virgo passed over three connected keys. Lucy's eyes widened and she gently took the silver keys. "I'll be taking my leave now, Princess."

"Thank you, Virgo." Virgo offered a slight bow and disappeared. Lucy stared, stunned, at the keys in her hands.

"What are they?" Wendy asked, peeking at her sister quickly before focusing on the Revolutionary.

"Carina, Puppis, and Vela. The keel, the stern, and the sails. Together they make the Argo Navis." Lucy answered automatically, gazing at her new keys, her new  _friends_  with growing affection.

Lucy snapped out of her daze as the Revolutionary jolted beneath Wendy's hands with a gasp and then a small scream. "Lu-Luffy!"

The Revolutionary passed out. Wendy immediately cast a diagnostic spell, worried, before pulling away, bewildered. She looked at Lucy. "He-he's healed, but I don't know…"

Lucy knelt down and pressed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. "It's okay, Wendy. When you healed him, maybe you healed more than just the hit from the cowardly captain. Look," Lucy motioned to the man's face. "Earlier, his scar was dark, now you can just barely tell… I'm thinking Jellal after Nirvana."

Wendy squeaked and then jerked her head at the marine who'd been staring at them.

He startled, but smiled slightly at her concerned look. "Get the Revolutionaries out of here. When I and my men give our reports, we'll say a group of seven appeared and helped us, disappearing after. Miss, you said the keys were of the Argo Navis, the ship?"

Lucy's eyes lit up in understanding and Wendy beamed. Lucy tossed a smile at Wendy. "Well, Wendy, looks like we'll be kidnapping a few rebels, huh?"

The bluenette laughed in relief. "Fairy Tail luck strikes again."

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:** _

"Wait, I don't understand the whole Wizard thing."

"What's there to understand? We're people and cats who can use magic, did an old and (kinda) forbidden ritual, and ended up here."

"You know what? Forget I even asked."

* * *

"So… who's Luffy?"

"Only the most adventurous, stupid, and cutest little brother in the East Blue!"

"... holy shit, he's like the Trimens, but  _brotherly_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Because if Aquarius can float midair on her own, Aries can too with her wool. FIGHT ME ON THIS.


	4. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quartet and Co. head to the beach, Lucy makes new friends, Carla and some Revs. take over the control room, Wendy speaks with a slightly-fevered Sabo, and Happy terrorizes the majority of them.

It took a while, but Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy managed to convince (read: force) the Revolutionaries to the beach where they first landed. Three of the Revolutionaries went to their ship and grabbed what they needed (which wasn't much) and meet at the beach. Since Lucy's group had the wounded, they were forced to go by land, which meant the forest. The forest that had really,  _really_ huge monkeys.

Lucy was getting ready to pull a Natsu (" _Fight it with_ _ **FIRE**_ _!"_ ) as she and Happy lead the way, Wendy and Carla staying back with the Revolutionary leader and other injured.

"That's it!" Lucy abruptly wailed and stopped, tugging Cancer's key from her ring. A female Revolutionary behind her had to stumble to prevent herself from running into Lucy. "Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

Doorbell and a flash, Cancer appeared and opened his mouth to speak, but stilled at her expression. Closing his mouth, Cancer patted his Wizard on the head and launched himself at the monkeys.

 _Fwiish! Fwiish! Fwiish!_  (1)

A moment later, the monkeys were all dazed and hairless. Lucy nodded at Cancer and he smiled, "Want me to go ahead, ebi?"

"Please?"

Cancer went ahead of them, the rest following the trail of hairless monkeys. Sort of, Happy had fallen onto Lucy's shoulder at the sight of the monkeys; Lucy was ignoring him with ease.

"Sorry," Lucy called behind her, sheepish. "I'm just getting tired of all this."

The woman smiled slightly. "It's alright. We're thankful for the help."

"We are also pleased that the Marines are willing to let us go," the Revolutionary who'd asked for the bandages previously called out. This was answered with murmurs of agreement. "So, thank you, even if you are kinda kidnapping us."

Happy let out a slight cackle of laughter at that. "We're Fairies, it comes with the territory," Happy choked out, burying his head into Lucy's shoulder, shaking.

Lucy scoffed. "It's true, I was one of their kidnapped victims." Her words were slightly teasing. "Even if it was consensual."

"Were we kidnapped by the Guild?" Wendy asked from far behind her.

Lucy tilted her head, thoughtful, before shaking her head. "No, you and Carla came of your free will, even if Carla was rather reluctant."

"I'd be offended, but it's true," Carla said wryly. "Fairy Tail has the tendency to kind of suck you in to their insanity."

"Oh!" The women blurted out, cutting off Wendy. She pointed over Lucy's free shoulder. "We're at the beach!"

Lucy promptly jogged ahead, Happy clinging to her shoulder as he bounced. She stopped by Cancer, glancing around. "Is that all the monkeys?"

"Hai, Miss Lucy. I should mention, there are three men with tan cloaks and equipment on the sand to the north coming this way." Cancer answered.

Lucy smiled softly. "The Revolutionaries who went to their ship. Thank you, Cancer. Your help was appreciated."

He smirked at her slightly. "I should tell you now, if you plan on summoning Carina, Puppis, and Vela, you may want to eat and rest after. Even though they are silver keys, together they take up the same amount of magic as Taurus."

Her eyes went wide. "Wow, really? Will I still be able to have them out if I'm resting?"

"As long as you don't fall into a really deep sleep," Cancer paused and glanced around, eyeing the wounded. "Otherwise you'll be ending up in the sea."

"So we just gotta keep Lucy in a light doze if she's exhausted?" Happy asked, straightening into a sitting position on her shoulder. At Cancer's nod, Happy snickered. "We could always threaten to prank her to wake her up."

Lucy sweated at the tone in Happy's words. "Oi, you do realise I'm right here, right?"

Happy blinked at her and lied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She gaped at him. "You little-"

"Lucy!" She was cut off by Wendy and all three glanced over. The bluenette was hovering beside the leader and looking up in slight worry. "You might want to make your contracts soon, it's going to start sprinkling soon."

Lucy glanced up reflexively, but didn't see anything. Inwardly shrugging, she put it under 'Dragonslayer' and looked at Cancer. "I'm going to have to send you back, Cancer. Thank you and pass along my thanks to Sagittarius?"

Cancer smiled. "Of course. Summon us if you need us, Miss Lucy." He left in a flurry of light and Lucy turned her head to Happy.

"You might want to get off, Happy. I don't really know anything about Carina, Puppis, or Vela, other than what constellations they are." Happy's eyes widened and nodded quickly, hopping off her shoulder and activating his wings, hurrying towards the others.

Lucy glanced after him before turning and walking to the ocean. Putting Cancer's key away, she tugged out the set of three keys. The keys of Carina, Puppis, and Vela were all on a smaller ring together. Carina's symbol seemed to be some kind of hook (a keel). Puppis's had a small cabin. On Vela's, there seemed to be a triangle, a small sail. ' _I wonder…'_

Slipping off her sandals, Lucy waded into thigh height water, ignoring the feel of drenched jeans. "Carina the Keel, Puppis the Stern, Vela the Sails, I call upon thee to thine side! Open! Gate of the Argo Navis!"

The chant was different for them, even if it seemed a bit weird to the others. The glow this time was large, with the doorbell trilling three times in succession. Lucy heard startled yells from the beach, but ignored it as she covered her eyes with her arm. When the light faded, Lucy dropped her arm and had to hold back a squeal when she took in her three new Spirits.

All three were in raincoats. Carina (female) in a faint pink, Puppis (male) in a dark grey, and Vela (genderfluid) in a seagreen. Carina had a beret in dark purple. Puppis's hat was a navy blue baseball cap. Vela's a black fedora with a bright red band. All were wearing rain boots matching the hats. For some reason, though, Lucy couldn't see their faces. But it didn't matter, as they were so cute!

Lucy beamed at them, clasping her hands and bowed in greeting. "I am Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you!" She used the storage rune on her Mark and caught a small notebook with a pen attached, looking up at them hopefully. "Want to make a contract with me?"

Carina seemed to brighten and launched herself at Lucy, Vela behind her. The two hugged her tightly as the notebook was sent flying. Lucy yelped and staggered, and breathed out in relief as Puppis caught the notebook. "Of course!" The two spirits clinging to Lucy cried.

Puppis hesitantly came closer, holding out the notebook. "I, too, would like to make a contract, Miss Lucy."

Lucy grinned, cuddling the spirits in her arms. "You don't have to call me Miss, you know. If we're making contract, we're friends. How do you three want me to address you?"

"You can just call me Carina!" The Keel exclaimed in a light mezzo-soprano, pressing her face against her new, and first, Wizards shoulder.

Vela let out a small hum, copying Carina. "You can just call me Vela," the Spirit murmured in a light tenor, balancing somewhere male and female.

Puppis's was a soft baritone. "You can call me Puppis."

Lucy felt like her heart was about to burst, but kept herself in control. "Alright, do you…"

They spoke in a slight hurry to hash out the bare bones of the contract, Puppis writing it down for Lucy as Carina and Vela refuse to let the woman go, but did so when Wendy alerted them that it was going to start wrinkling in a few minutes. Lucy gently accepted the notebook from Puppis, holding it close and beaming at the trio.

"Is it alright if we straighten out the contracts later?" Lucy asked, glancing worriedly behind her. Wendy was checking the others over. Happy and Carla were speaking with those who weren't.

"Of course," Carina answered, turning to her companions and held out her palms. "We'll go ahead and make the ship. You alert your friends."

Lucy smiled gratefully and hurried out of the sea, noticing Puppis and Vela take Carina's hands and each others, beginning to glow. Lucy ran swiftly to her group. The sea had begun to slowly move back and forth. Lucy stopped beside the group and stared in awe, feeling the drain of her magic even more and it began to shift.*

"Whoa…" Someone breathed from behind her and she couldn't agree more. A smile took over her face as the three decker ship took form. The figurehead was in the shape of a man (once again, his face was distorted, but Lucy somehow knew it was a man). There were metal plates along the hull, protecting the keel. The crow's nest seemed to scrape at the sky and the ship had to be made out of some kind of Celestial wood with it resembling a glowing metal. Lucy couldn't quite see the deck, but as there were a lot of portholes, some low and some high. The ship seemed to have cells in the bottom or something, as the portholes were dark on the inside.

"Wonder what the galley looks like…" A Revolutionary said, eyeing the ship with excitement. After he said that, a large plank of wood slowly lowered itself into the sand.

Lucy blinked. "Huh. Well, guys, let's go!" She clapped her hands to snap all of them out of the staring. "Wendy, Carla, help the wounded onto the ship and below deck. See if there's a map or directory to find the medic cabin and galley." The two nodded and, grabbing the woman, began making their way up the plank. She turned the trio that had grabbed the equipment. "You guys want to go ahead and take that in? The rest of us can grab whatever is here from this morning."

There were soft murmurs of agreement. The trio carefully grabbed the equipment and began making their way to the ship (Lucy did a double-take when she saw the snails). The last two Revolutionaries followed Lucy and Happy to where they'd been earlier.

Half a tent set up, three duffel bags (probably clothes), a wooden box (food supplies?), the bags they'd had the day before, and slight deep circle in the sand for a fire pit. Lucy could tell from the sticks they had sort of started making camp. Happy went forward, putting his bag on and grabbing Carla's and the wallet. Lucy snagged hers and Wendy's, doubling them on her back as she made her way to the tent.

The Revolutionaries were already there and packing it into the small box. Lucy stopped by the duffel bags, pulling one onto each shoulder and made a face at the weight, bracing herself. She carried the third in her arms.

"Wanna put the tent on top and grab the crate?" Lucy questioned and bandage guy (she really needed to find out their names, yeesh) looked at his friend, who nodded.

They did so. With bandage guy walking backwards and the other with his view blocked, Happy and Lucy were telling them what to do so they didn't fall. As they made it on deck, it started to sprinkle. Happy let out a grumpy noise and Lucy snickered. "Go ahead and put the crate down. I'm sure it's magically sealed watertight."

The guys did, gently as they knew the ship was made of Spirits. Bandage guy snagged the box and bag from Lucy and the other took the duffel bags. Lucy nodded at them and they lead the way to the cabin. Bandage guy held the door open, letting his friend, Lucy, and Happy go in before shutting the door.

It opened into a small hallway. The guy in front followed the noises the others were making, Happy, Lucy, and bandage guy following closely. Stepping through the opening, Lucy took in the scene of the Revolutionaries setting up their equipment (she squinted at the snails) and moved to drop her and Wendy's bag in a corner, Happy copying her.

The Revolutionaries turn to her and Happy. They stared back.

Blink

Blink

Slow raise of a brow. "... yeeess…?"

One of the trio (he who has silver hair) said sort of blankly. "You are some kind of spirit summoner and you just summoned a ship. Because you have magic. And the cats can fly, as they too have magic."

Lucy and Happy look at each other, before Happy turns back to him. "Yeeess…"

Another of the trio (he who has bright green eyes) let out a slightly strangled noise. "W-wait, I don't understand the whole Wizard thing." The poor man was stuttering, staring at them with a hesitant look. "I-I mean…"

He trailed off when Lucy shrugged. "What's there to understand? We're people and cats who can use magic, did an old and (kinda) forbidden ritual in our old world, and ended up here."

"Old world?" The second guy echoed. He didn't wait for a response, instead crossing his arms in an 'X' and shaking his head. "No-no, just- You know what? Forget I asked. Please don't break reality even further for us."

Happy tilted his head, getting an impish gleam in his eye. Lucy twitched. "Oh~?" The cat almost purred, making the hair on the Revolutionaries stick up, eyes on him warily. "Then what does it say that we had Spirits with us?"

Happy smiled darkly, teeth slightly bared as he raised a paw and pointed behind the Revolutionaries. "Liii~ke the one behind you~?"

The Revolutionaries, as one, slowly turned just as Vela formed in a ghostly visage. They paled and jaws dropped in horror. Vela made themself slightly translucent and hovered about two feet off the ground, no feet. They leaned closer, almost brushing their face against the nearest Rev., the last man of the equipment trio, and whispered, "Boo."

The Rev. let out a gurgling noise and dropped, foam coming out of his mouth. Two others followed (the two who had the crate) and the rest froze with their hair sticking out, reminding Lucy of porcupines.

Happy burst out into cackles of laughter, falling and rolling around on the floor, startling those still conscious. Lucy huffed, but grinned at them when they realized they'd been played with. Vela seemed to be laughing as well.

Lucy raised a brow. "You know, Vela, if they wet themselves, Carina would've most likely got mad at you."

The Spirit froze and disappeared with a startled, worried noise. The Revs. just stared, speechless. The red head finally asked weakly, "You're a bit heartless, aren't you?"

Lucy blinked at him innocently. "When Happy gets like this, it's best to stay out of the firing line. Sorry."(2)

He stared. She smiled at him politely. Carla flew in along with the woman and both paused at the sight they came upon.

Lucy waved. "Hey, Carla, lady whose name I still haven't found out. Where's Wendy and the guys?"

Carla eyed Happy warily before focusing on Lucy. "Puppis-san directed us to the medical room. Yven, the one who was stabbed, is in there resting. (3) Sabo, the leader, has a fever and is sleeping (I think) at the moment. Atzi has come to help me with control room."

"Control room?" Lucy echoed in confusion, staring between Carla and the newly named Atzi.

Atzi nodded solemnly, her golden eyes focused on Lucy. "Yes. Carina-san has told us that the Argo Navis has modernized with the ages. If we use the maps from our ship, we can make our way back to one of the bases on an island close to the Calm Belt."

Lucy nodded as she took the words in. "Alright, I'll let you ladies do that. Do you need one of the guys?"

Atzi peered behind Lucy, taking in the sight. "Maybe just Gross and Kaine." (4) She called out to another of the guys. "Senny, can you call base and tell them what's going on?"

Senny, the one with the bright green eyes, slowly nodded, dazed. "Yeah, sure, uh… what do you want me to tell them, exactly?"

Atzi sighed and walked closer. "Honestly, this is why Sabo-san said I'm second…"

Atzi began speaking to the guys, waking up the ones who fainted. The last of the equipment trio was Sai, the one with dark skin was Tavi, and the last was Kierran. Of course, they all had red handprints on their cheeks from Atzi. Lucy snickered before turning to Carla.

"So, are you, Atzi, Gross, and Kaine going to choose a course for us?" Lucy asked, eyeing the white Exceed. She received a nod.

"Yes, we're going to find the island with the base and drop off the Revolutionaries…" Carla trailed, staring into air before focusing on Lucy, her head tilted questioningly. "Is he…?"

Lucy nodded and Carla sighed, making a face. "Lovely…" The she-cat grumble. "Happy! Stay out of the infirmary!"

Happy rolled and stared up at her. "Hai!"

Lucy smiled at the way Carla practically had Happy wound around her tail. "Well, I'm going to explore the inside of the ship. I'm going to see if I can at least make up blueprints for this ship version. Don't go causing too much hell, you two." She waggled her finger at the Exceeds teasingly.

"You're one to talk," Carla sniffed, but Lucy could see the mirth in her expression.

"Never!" Happy crowed and, after shooting to his feet, bolted further inside the ship. The girls stared after him.

"If he ends up angering Wendy, I'm laughing," Lucy finally said. Carla hummed in agreement.

* * *

Wendy squeezed a newly dipped washcloth and gently placed it on the leader's head. The slight fever had come on as soon as they'd gotten on the plank (and she hadn't gotten sick yet, cheers!). Wendy believed it was because of the sudden onset of memories coming back to Sabo (Ultear had told her Jellal's memories had come back slowly over the 7 years they'd been gone). She just hoped that it didn't get worse.

She glanced over from Sabo to Yven. The older man had fallen asleep after she'd doubled checked his wound (not that she didn't trust Lucy, but she still didn't know much about the human anatomy here). Wendy had pulled a curtain frame to block them from each other. The girl wasn't all that sure if either would be comfortable with seeing each other, but the curtain was angled so she could see both her patients.

Earlier, Puppis had formed himself to help Yven and later Sabo change into clean and dry clothes from a cabinet. Wendy was, pardon her language, calling Celestial Spirit bullshit when she saw the clothes. There was no way that came with the ship; she had a feeling, though, that if she went to the galley, it'd be stocked with food. That thought was completely placed on Virgo- stars knew the Spirit adored her Wizard.

"Ugh…"

Wendy jolted at the sound and focused firmly on her blond patient. She couldn't fight a smile when she saw dark eyes fluttering open. They were blinking rapidly, slowly getting rid of the dazed sheen.

"Sabo-san…" the bluenette called gently. The dark eyes shifted and focused on her. She smiled softly. "Nice to see you awake."

His brows furrowed. "Wha… what happened?" He croaked. Wendy immediately began helping him sit up a bit. She grabbed a cup and filled it from the water pitcher. Snatching a bendy straw and dropping it in, she stood and leaned over him slightly, putting the straw by his lips.

Narrowing her eyes to make him drink, she answered. "You were knocked out after I healed you. Apparently, you had trauma to the head and it was healed along with the hit you recently got. Because Yven-san said you were the leaders, Lucy- the blonde woman, Carla- the white cat, Happy- the blue cat and me, Wendy, ah… well... In simple terms, decided to kidnap you." She smiled a bit sheepishly as she removed the cup and set it on the side table. "You have a slight fever now…. Is there something wrong, Sabo-san?"

The blond frowned and shook his head. "No… I don't know…"

Wendy stared at him before gently patting him on the arm, he glanced at her. "It's alright, Sabo-san, I shouldn't have dumped all that on you."

Sabo simply nodded, eyes drifting off into space. Wendy eyed him for a moment before standing. She walked quietly to check over Yven. Pausing by his bedside, Wendy raised her hands and summoned her magic, running a quick diagnostic spell.

The wound was healing cleanly and Yven was simply in a light doze. Wendy cancelled the spell with a slight smile. ' _Good. There's no sign of infection. I guess the pirate who hurt him was well in cleaning his weapon.'_

Wendy went back to her seat beside Sabo, slowly reaching out to test the washcloth. It was still as damp as it was earlier. She lightly tugged up the blanket, lightly brushing her fingers to smooth it out. Settling back in her chair, Wendy turned her eyes back to Sabo's face and froze.

He was staring at her intensely. Her cheeks began burning as her eyes widened. Wendy felt like she was staring down a predator for a moment… then remembered who her mother was.

Forcing herself to speak (' _Steady'_ ), "So… who's Luffy?"

Her voice broke him out of his staring and Wendy watched in slight awe as the blond's face transformed. His eyes lit up, lips turning up into a goofy smile, and small sparkles seem to float off of him. Sabo spoke in a slightly loud, affection-filled voice. "Only the most adventurous, stupid, and cutest little brother in the East Blue!"

Wendy smiled along with him before something niggled at her. She thought for a moment then froze. Her smile went rigid as she eyed her patient and his hat and goggles on the other table; it fell completely, which caught Sabo's attention.

"Wendy?" He spoke, confused as his smile fell into a slight puzzled frown.

She didn't answer, instead jerking around and dropping her head lightly. Her mind buzzed in a panic as her composure cracked. "Holy shit," she whimpered, gripping her in slight panic. Wendy didn't notice Sabo sit up in worry, dropping the cloth. "He's like the trimens, but  _brotherly_."

Slipping into hysteria, Wendy never noticed Sabo trying to catch her attention with waving hands and concerned calls.

* * *

Happy had bolted from the room. He paused when he came to a set of stairs leading lower into the ship. Tilting his head, Happy's ear twitched absently in thought. He tilted his head the other way. Feeling a set of eyes (or more), Happy did it again.

Right,

Left,

Right,

Left-

"Decide already!" Came an annoyed hiss, earning a rather explosive response.

 **SCREEEEE-** _**Crack!** _

Happy had let out a startled shriek and shot upwards and to the side, away from the voice. Unfortunately, Happy pushed himself off the ground a bit _too_ hard and had slammed himself into something thin and metal, bending it and making it snap, sending him into a ventilation shaft. Happy developed eye swirls as he laid there.

"Ow…" He mumbled and it echoed. His fur stuck up, tail bushing slightly at the noise. Happy stilled, but when nothing else happened he gradually untensed. Pushing his paws behind him, he sat up and looked around, seeing glowing metal on either side of him, above, and below. When he looked over at his entrance, he cringed and peeked out of it.

The metal looked like Gajeel had bitten into it aggressively. Happy felt sweat trickle down the side of the head. ' _I did that?'_

"Sorry, Carina, Vela, Puppis," Happy said, patting the ship. It warmed slightly beneath him and Happy got the impression one was offering their own apology. He grimaced at the thought. ' _I've been around Lushee way too much.'_

"But for now… time to scare some victims!" Happy let out a slight cackle and began scurrying through the vents like a rat.

He approached a vent opening and peered through it. On the other side of the opening, Happy could see Wendy and the blond from before- Sabo? Wendy seemed to be freaking out and Sabo was trying to get her attention.

A mischievous smile slid onto his face and he sat back on his haunches. Pulling his bag off his bag, he shuffled through it for a special vial (5) he'd been saving for Sting, but since he wasn't here….

"Ha!" Happy squeaked out in glee. He shook the vial and scrambled for another item, peeking to check Wendy hadn't heard. Of course, with 7 years of living with Natsu, Happy almost had it down to an artform. Pouring the vial's liquid into the spray bottle, Happy shook it again and, pointing it at Sabo's pajama top, pressed down on the trigger in four quick squeezes.

Stopping after, Happy pushed his face close to the vent, silent.

Sabo jolted when the liquid struck him. The blond stopped trying to get Wendy's attention and felt at his chest, bewilderment written on his face. "What the hell?"

Wendy took in a shuddering breath and froze. Lifting her head, she breathed in deeply and went rigid. She did it again and and slowly rotated on the chair, facing Sabo with a strange look on her. The blond looked back at her, puzzled. Wendy hesitated before leaning closer and sniffing. Her figure went rigid.

Happy had to bite his lip to keep a cackle in.

Sabo was staring at her like she was weird before slowly extending a hand out to her. "Uh, Wendy-?"

She recoiled, back pressed tightly against the chair. Horror crossed her face. The word escaped her in a strained hiss. "Umeboshi."

Sabo blinked at her, confused, and sniffed his shirt, lifting it to him. "Pickled plums? Wendy, I don't-" He reached out to her, accidentally triggering a reaction.

Wendy jerked away with a high-pitched scream, knocked her and the chair over (Happy heard a thud from the other side of the curtain along with startled cursing). "Noo!"

"Wha-" Sabo started, but was cut off.

"Stay away!" Wendy wailed, rushing past the curtain and tossing the door open.

She was gone, leaving Sabo with his hand in the air, staring after the bluenette with a slightly dropped jaw.

"Boss?" Yven spoke hoarsely, carefully tugging the screen so he could see the blond. The raven squinted at him. "What'd you do to Miss Wendy?"

That lone question broke the camel's back.

Happy collapsed against the vent wall and howled, his eyes watering from his laughter. The squirt bottle slid from his paw, dropping onto the vent. He felt amused warmth emanating through the metal and he  _rolled_ , taking immense glee from the fact that he managed to amuse the Spirits. Unfortunately, he was a bit  _too_ loud.

"Hey, is that coming from the vent?!" He heard Sabo say, then the human exclaimed, "Hey, who are you?! Hey!"

Happy, still shaking, quickly packed his bag up and hurried along the vent as heard a loud " **OI!** "

"Nya nya nya!" Happy managed to call back before disappearing through the vent, giggling all the while.

' _I wonder who I can target next?'_

* * *

Carina shared the prank Happy committed with Puppis and Vela, both feeling amused.

' _Poor Wendy, she must really hate umeboshi!'_  Vela exclaimed through their bond.

' _ **Wendy?'**_  Puppis repeated. ' _ **What about Sabo? The male seems rather upset.'**_

' _Now, now, you two,_ ' Carina said, slightly teasing. ' _Both of them have been pranked. And what about Yven? He seems so confused!'_ Laughs.

Puppis let out a slight chuckle. ' _ **Yven seems like one of those who's the parent of the group.'**_

' _Possibly… I think Atzi is the older sister,'_  Carina said. ' _...'_

' _Ri? What's wrong?'_  Vela asked.

' _I'm not sure… help me expand our senses.'_  Carina answered. Puppis and Vela expressed their confusion, but assisted her anyway.

The three Spirits intermingled, blending themselves and becoming one, something Lucy noticed from within them. She appeared in their mind's eye, sitting on a bench in the galley with Tavi, dozing as Kierran and Sai cooked with what they found. Atzi, Carla, Gross, and Kaine were in the control room, fixing the map to the board so the Spirits could show where they were with lights. Senny and Enzo (he with silver hair) were still in the cabin with the Revs. equipment. Wendy rushing through the halls in the lower level, Happy in the vents above the captain's cabin, Sabo and Yven still in the infirmary.

The Argo Navis felt a curious pulse from Lucy, but only sent back a hesitant pulse. They felt Lucy stand, she seemed to say something to the Revs. and hurried to the galley doorway. She called out and Happy rushed through them, going towards their Wizard.

Turning their attention outward, they ignored the light rain hitting them. Pushed past the railings, past the small fish around their hull. Further towards a small Sea King, brushing through and making it tremble. It went low. They went high and brushed against  **Another**. Pushing against them insistently, they felt the  **Other**  form. They copied them.

Appearing beneath the figurehead of the  **Other** , they appeared in klabautermann form, this time genderfluid in all gold, with a rain hood. The  **Other** appeared in the same form, but masculine. They were in complete royal purple, with a light bluish-grey trim. (6)

They tilted their head and got straight to the point. ' _ **Are yours bad?'**_

The  **Other** twitched in surprise at the bluntness. He slowly nodded. ' _They protect their own and fight when needed.'_

The Argo Navis stared before saying, ' _ **You better be right. Otherwise Lady Aquarius will show how much she likes liars.'**_

He flinched in surprise, but before he could say anything, the Argo Navis returned.

When they returned and reduced their senses, Lucy was on the deck, Happy by her as Carla and Wendy hid behind the door. The two were soaked. The Argo Navis separated and Carina appeared before Lucy.

"To the front of us is another ship. He said that they wouldn't attack unless we attack their own." Carina stated, serious.

Lucy frowned and glanced back at Happy. The cat tilted his head and stared back. Carina stared in silent confusion. Then Lucy nodded and called out, "Wendy! Carla!"

Wendy opened the door, looking out, Carla perched on her head. "Hai?" They asked in unison.

"Watch over them?" Happy asked. Carina jolted in surprise.

The duo nodded, faces serious. Carla said, "Be careful."

Lucy and Happy smiled and raised their right arms, indexes pointed skyward. Lucy glanced at Carina, "Weigh anchor, Carina."

With that said, Lucy turned forward, Happy grabbed her shirt, wings appearing and extending, and both went up in the air, quickly disappearing into the night.

Carin looked at Wendy and Carla, speechless. The two looked back, calm. Wendy offered her a light smile. "Don't forget to weigh anchor, Carina-san."

"U-un…" The Spirit mumbled and vanished from sight, mentally releasing the anchor.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:** _

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, can we make it entertaining?"

"Depends on what you mean by entertaining. Besides hanging onto whale teeth, I mean."

"This is gonna be fuuun~!"

* * *

"(Insert preview from chapter 1 - guess which one ^0^)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Because I can totally sound effect (Llliiiieeeesss)  
> (2) I am firmly in belief that Happy can be a little, trolling shithead.  
> (3) I don't know if Yven is a name or not, but if anyone can tell me please do so (help, I can't name OCs)  
> (4) Gr-aw-ss  
> (5) If there can be 'rival' potions and 'invisibility' potions, there can be 'anti-favorite scent' potions made specially for dragonslayers (for their noses).  
> (6) I'm trying to keep the color to grey and the person to Gray. Please tell me if I mess it up, I kinda get the feeling I did in this chapter,


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy & Happy go to the other ship, Marco gets wary and a trip, Happy meets Namur, Lucy gets frightened, and the Argo Navis gets in some weird trouble.

Before they landed on the other ship properly, Happy circled to the front of the figurehead, Lucy landing carefully on it. Bracing her feet along the whale teeth (who makes their figurehead a whale?), Lucy looked at Happy, almost bumping their noses. “What’s up, cat?”

“Hey, Lushee, can we make it entertaining?” He asked, another gleam in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed. “Depends on what you mean by entertaining. Besides hanging onto whale teeth, I mean."

He giggled. "This is gonna be fuuun~!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her head back around and froze, breath catching in her chest. Brown eyes widened and Lucy heard a squeak come from Happy.

A klabautermann had appeared in front of her and Happy.

He was floating, footless, and seemingly gazing at them. The two Magicals were frozen. He was a couple feet away and Lucy couldn't help wondering if this was the one her Spirits had met earlier.

Just as Lucy opened her mouth to say something, he _lurched_ forward with his hands out. Lucy and Happy sucked in, prepared to scream, as his hands touched their cheeks.

The world spun and disappeared from out beneath them and became a part of the klabautermann.

_Excitement-new captain-a man with long blond hair and a white mustache-his captain! ALL HIS!-laughter-new people-companions-love-glee-don’t want to lose-never fall-his people were partying-pranks abound-one of his is NOT GOOD-need to tell captain-how?-don’t let them get hurt-protect-protect-DO NOT FAIL-new klabautermann-not a klabautermann-gone-new people-speaks-will ask- I WILL NOT LOSE MY FAMILY-touch-express-!_

Lucy gasped, breathing in heavily as she clung to the figurehead’s teeth. She could feel Happy trembling at the surge of emotions, clutching her shoulder tightly. Lifting her hand, Lucy felt warm liquid on her cheeks. Eyes went wide. _‘Tears? Am I crying?’_

She peeked at Happy. _‘We both are. Those emotions… how long has it been since the klabautermann was able to express himself?’_ Lucy locked her eyes on the klabautermann and nodded silently to his unasked question.

“I’ll do it. Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

Marco watched his family go wild at dinner, celebrating the newest recruits joining the crew. He had to admit, he was rather relieved that the three men were forced to wash up after Haruta had accidentally knocked the over-sized cake into them. Marco didn’t want them to run at the sight of wildness of his family (albeit he thought the blond man, Jackson(?), would love them for some reason).

Despite that thought, Marco let a faint smile cross his face as he watched Thatch get smacked by Izo for attempting to touch his hair. Haruta was conversing with a resigned Vista, probably trying to convince the 5th Division commander into playing a prank. Pops was smiling as he watched his children. Marco could see a bit past Fossa to Teach hogging the cherry pies (he had to cough to hide a laugh when the man almost choked). His eyes continued to shift over the group. None were sitting alone… except for the blonde woman by the wall, sitting on the floor, legs stretched out, with a blue something on her lap.

Marco stopped and frowned. _’Blonde woman? We don’t have any blonde women outside of the nurses… I’ll ask Thatch.’_

Flicking his eyes towards the brunet, he motioned him over when he caught his attention. Both Thatch and Izo came over after seeing his frown. Izo looked at him curiously. “What is it, Marco?”

“I don’t know, yoi,” the blond answered, making sure not to glance in the direction of the unknown woman. “Thatch, do you recognize the blonde woman by the wall?”

Marco watched Thatch as he carefully turned his head in the direction Marco motioned in. Thatch’s dark eyes shifted to the woman and he pursed his lips; glancing at Marco, he shook his head. “None of the nurses wear civilian garments. She’s not one of us.”

Izo’s eyes widened and he hissed, “You mean we have an intruder?”

Glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye, Marco said softly, “Thatch, go tell Pops. Izo, go warn the other Commanders, but tell them not to make a fuss. Stick with Ace.”

The crossdresser frowned and Thatch stared at Marco before nodding. Thatch, with a slight flare, held an arm out to Izo. “Shall we go, m’lady?”

Izo’s brow twitched and the sniper slapped him in the back of the head with a fan. “Don’t call me that!”

The two walked back towards the group of pirates, splitting up to do as Marco had ordered. Said man stood lazily, and picking up two unopened drinks, sauntered over to the woman. Marco took her appearance in. Capris with a belt and what looked like a key ring holder, with a strange cylinder on the other side of her waist. Her top was a blue vest, open back. Pale blonde hair stuck up in a messy bun, bangs plastered to her forehead. The woman’s looks were completed with a pair of sandals. The blue thing on her lap was actually a cat, dressed in a pair of black pants and a white vest, shoeless. Both were virtually soaked and harmless, and absently, Marco wondered if he shouldn’t have brought a third bottle (of milk? Why’d Thatch have milk out?) for the cat, but shrugged it off.

Reaching her, Marco bent over and placed a bottle beside her, catching their attention. The woman glanced up at him in mild surprise while the cat stared at the bottle. She spoke before he could say anything. “Oh, hello.”

He nodded in return as he dropped down beside to the right of her, back pressed against the wall, right leg bent and left stretched out. “Yo,” he returned blandly.

The cat nudged her arm and motioned to the milk bottle. The woman picked it up with a curious look before a flat look came upon her face and she stared at Marco, unimpressed. The man merely raised an eyebrow, not letting his guard down.

She faced the bottle towards the man, saying wryly, “I thought alcohol was the go-to drink to picking up women, not milk.”

Marco lazily shrugged a shoulder. “It was the only thing in reach.”

She hummed and opened it, passing it to the cat. Said cat took it with a happy noise and began sipping it. “Don’t make yourself sick, Happy, this isn’t our ship.”

The cat stopped drinking the milk to stick his tongue out at her. “Don’t be such a party-pooper, Lushee. I’m not even drinking that fast.”

‘Lushee’ gave him a cool look. “Say that when you’re not on my lap.”

“So you’re names are Happy and Lushee?” Marco intervened, wanting to get more information before making some kind of move.

The woman grimaced and shook her head. “Actually, it’s Lucy. Happy just likes slurring my name.”

Happy looked at her innocently from behind the bottle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about… Luuussshheee.”

She snorted and smiled, poking him in the nose. “Shut up and drink your milk, cat.” Lucy looked at Marco, her smile turning sheepish. “I think I need to offer you an apology.”

“Oh?” Marco said, his brow going up again. “What for, yoi?”

Lucy gave him a small, mischievous smile. “I don’t know your name or your captain’s, at all. Not even the weirdo who was at the entrance.”

Marco looked at her fully, disbelieving. “You… don’t know who we are, yoi?”

“Nope!” She chirped cheerfully, turning forward, gazing at his family. “Moby-san couldn’t really tell me as he’s not mine.”

“Moby-san?” Marco echoed, caught off-guard.

She tossed him a quick, weird look, turning forward again. “You know, your ship… you haven’t seen him?”

“No, yoi… I didn’t even know our ship _had_ a klabautermann…”

Lucy held out her hand, facing down. “Will you trust me for a moment…?”

“Marco, yoi,” he said, eyeing her curiously. “Why?”

She shook her head slightly, not removing her eyes from his family. “It’s not something that can be easily explained, but it is important to your crew.”

Marco stared at her hand, looking at the strange pink mark on the top before slowly slipping his hand under hers, facing up. Lucy slowly, gently clasped his hand and intertwined their fingers. Marco furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to ask her why when something formed hovering in the air above. His eyes widened slightly as the figure ( _‘Klabautermann?!’_ ) reached out and touched their holding hands and everything _vanished, spinning-_

And then Marco was back to normal, chest heaving slightly. Lucy was facing him again and so was Happy. The woman smiled softly and squeezed his hand. The klabautermann had disappeared.

Lucy released his hand and brushed it against his cheeks, wiping away tears Marco didn’t realize had slipped out. “It’s breathtaking, isn’t it? Knowing that you’re so loved…”

“You’re telling me, yoi.” Marco breathed out, eyes shifting away and focusing on Pops, who was eyeing him carefully. He tilted his head slightly as he asked Lucy, “That guy… am I going to have to watch him, yoi?”

Lucy nodded as she dropped her hand onto Happy’s head, rubbing the fur. “Spirits, whether they’re Celestial or normal never lie if they can help it. Especially when it concerns those they consider theirs.”

Marco nodded, dropping his gaze to his unopened bottle and peered at Happy’s. It was almost empty. “Do you want mine?”

Happy looked at him, confused, before brightening when the blond held up his bottle. “Yes, please!” Accepting the bottle, Happy finished off the first and placed it on the empty side of Lucy and promptly began opening the new bottle, eyes gleaming. Marco smirked slightly as he wiped his eyes completely.

“Well, thanks for passing along the message, yoi.” Marco said. “I’ll tell Pops later when people began dropping off.”

Lucy nodded absently, still watching the antics of his crew. She had a faint smile on her face and let out a content sigh. “I never realized how much I would miss this…”

Marco glanced at her in puzzlement. “Pardon?”

She waved her marked hand aimlessly. “The craziness, the fights, the laughter. All of the things at our Guild.”

Marco turned his face forward. “What happened, if you don’t mind my asking, yoi?”

“What else would happen?” Lucy let out a surprisingly bitter chuckle. “People were after something that the Fairy Tail” (she showed him her mark) “Guild had. Me, Happy, and two of our guildmates were forced to extreme measures to make sure we didn’t lose our family.”

“I’m sorry, yoi,” Marco said, eyes lingering on his own family. “I couldn’t imagine myself without my own.”

Lucy patted his hand as Happy replied instead. “At least we still have each other. Even if Lucy is a bit of a kidnapper.”

The blonds froze. Marco slowly turned his head to Lucy, both brows up this time. “Kidnapper?”

Her brow twitched and both Marco and Happy had the animal instincts to know to move. Happy lunged into the air clutching his half-empty bottle, wings forming behind him (Marco almost tripped in surprise) and Marco slipped up onto his, backing away warily.

Just in time as Lucy lurched to her feet, nearly knocking over the empty bottle. “Caaaaat…..” She growled, bristling with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Happy preened at the reaction he got from her and turned to Marco, ignoring the few men behind him that noticed. “Just kidding!”

Marco caught the back of Lucy’s shirt as she lurched at the flying cat, who simply went up, laughing. “Calm down, yoi,” Marco said dryly. “You do realize he’s just pulling your leg, right?”

“Not the point!” Lucy let out a slight wail, straining to grab the cat without ripping her shirt. “He keeps doing this and it’s going to give me bad rep! I don’t need that here!”

The blond man snorted while Happy suddenly swooped down and lightly placed his now empty bottle on Lucy’s head, making her still in surprise. Happy smiled at her. “There! Now you have a rep as a good table!”

Lucy wilted and slumped against Marco’s hand. She looked at him tearily. “I just can’t win, can I?”

“Personally,” he drawled, releasing her and picking up the bottle, placing it beside the other, “I think you need a nap, yoi.”

“You’re weird,” she mumbled, turning to look at Happy. “What kinda guy tries to get with a girl not even before the first date? Weirdo.”

“Wow, that hurts, Lucy, And here I thought we were getting along so well, yoi,” Marco deadpanned, catching Happy’s eye and rolling his eyes. The cat snickered and dropped onto the blonde’s head.

“Lushee’s the weir-” Happy paused. Marco tilted his head, looking at how Happy seemed stunned.

Lucy looked up as much as she could and placed a hand on the cat’s back. “Happy?”

Marco twitched when he saw the stars come from Happy’s eyes. He staggered when Happy let out a high-pitched noise and shot off of Lucy’s head.

“FIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSHHHHH!”

* * *

 

Lucy staggered and almost collapsed, but Marco quickly stopped her from falling to the floor completely. Glancing at him, she saw the blond grimace and rub his ringing ears. The galley dining room had fallen silent, quite a few men down from the shriek/screech Happy had let out. Lucy followed Marco’s gaze and let out a groan.

“Happy, no.” Lucy called out, hurriedly stepping over the men (and a table at one point) as she went after the Exceed, Marco on her heels.

“But it’s a fish!” Said Exceed was almost drooling as he clung to the pale blue arm of a Fishman, eyeing the Fishman’s fingers with a strange gleam. Lucy stopped by the bench nearest the duo.

Lucy adopted Bisca’s Disapproval Aura (1) as she placed her hands on her hips. “ _He_ is also a human.”

Happy looked at her with a wounded look. “Lushee!”

Her eyes narrowed. “Happy. You do remember Aquarius, right? The Spirit that's a mermaid? Remember how she can cause tsunamis?”

At that Happy sat up straight and pouted at her, crossing his arms. "Why are you bullying me? It's because I'm a cat, isn't it?"

Lucy looked slowly to her left, reaching out. “Oh, look. A glass of water. Now where’s that key again-”

“NO!” Happy almost shouted, shooting off the guy’s arm and winding himself around around Lucy’s hand. “That’s fine. The fish is fine. You don’t need to Summon her.”

“Mmhmm,” Lucy hummed before looking at the baffled Fishman apologetically. “Sorry about that. Happy’s a cat, so he can’t really help it. He didn’t bite you, did he?”

He stared at her with wide eyes. “You… you aren’t bothered by me?”

“Pardon?” She asked, confused.

“I’m a Fishman,” he said, staring at her with wide eyes.

Lucy raised a brow, ignoring Happy as he shifted on her arm to stare at him. “Yeess?”

“You aren’t…” He stopped.

“You aren’t bothered by Namur being a Fishman, at all?” Piped up a raven with freckles dotting his cheeks.

 **_‘Oh.’_ ** Lucy thought, before casting the teen a poisonously sweet smile. “If I wasn’t bothered by you staring at me like a hormonal teenager, why would I be bothered by someone who was born the way he was?”

The teen turned red and his hair went on fire. She stared along with Happy and the room seemed to get even quieter.

Lucy lowered her eyes and looking into the teen’s, she asked him with innocent curiosity, “Do you have a high fever?”

Marco let out a startled noise before snickering at her question question, leaning into her back slightly. Another, louder laugh filled the air. “Gurararara!”

Happy let out a squawk, almost falling to the floor before Lucy caught him. “Whoa! You’re huge!”

Lucy eyed the captain, silently agreeing. She smiled and said, “So, what’s your name, Mustache Man #2?”

Behind her, Marco fell onto the bench, snickering. The captain stopped laughing to look at her curiously. “You came onto my ship without even knowing who was on it?”

She looked at him and opened her mouth to answer, but went rigid when she heard:

“Heartfilia… Lucy…”

All the blood in her face drained as she turned. She smiled weakly, not knowing why Lahar, former Head Chief, was glaring at her with Mest (Doranbolt) behind his left shoulder. “Lahar-chifu. What are you doing here?”

“Mest, Jason, and I have joined the Whitebeard pirates” (Lucy let out an internal, terrified scream when she heard that) “after we were caught in the backlash of a Lost Magic ritual.” He hissed, pacing closer, slowly like a predator. He fell silent and Lucy tensed when she recognized the look on his face.

“M-Mest…?” She stuttered out, inching backwards nervously as she held Happy up like a shield.

The male Looked at her. “Where’s Wendy and Carla, Lucy, Happy?”

Lucy didn’t get the chance to answer when Lahar lunged. Letting out a terrified scream, Lucy tossed Happy at the raven-haired teen and dove to a empty area between benches. Lahar brushed her bun as he narrowly missed hitting Marco, who’d shot off the bench out of the way.

Lucy quickly moved, dodging the next snarly lunge and grabbed Happy, pressing him to her back where he gripped the tie. Slipping into a backbend bridge, Lucy swung up and kicked Lahar away from her carefully. She whimpered when she saw him hit the guy with a pompadour. “I’m sorry. Oh, look at the time, IGOTTAGO, BYEMARCO!”

She was almost screeching. Bouncing off tables and benches, she hugged Marco and slid him a piece of paper and then bolted to the exit. She brushed past an exasperated Mest, who tried feebly to catch her but was caught off guard as she ducked into a legsweep, knocking him onto the floor. Pausing at the exit, she offered the dazed pirates a quick wave. “Bye, strangers!”

Lucy ducked out of the dining hall and was almost knocked into. Her brown eyes went wide as a bright smiled took over her face.

“Lucy?” Jason blurted out in surprise.

She lunged forward and caught him in a tight hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek before pulling away, calling out, “HIJASONBYEJASON, SEEYOUWHENEVER!”

Lucy could hear him saying, “Wait-”

Alas, she had to ignore him for her safety.

Although she did hear the sound of bodies smacking into each other.

“What- Hey! Lahar, what are you doing?!” Jason yelled out in surprise. There was the sound of a loud thud. “Leave my precious editor alone, you bully!”

A big smile slid onto Lucy’s face, her cheeks hurting. While she was upset that the spell had caught the three in the backlash, she was happy to know they’d be safe with the crew of a Yonko. And, of course, being able to see them. Spending a year to get to know them. Lucy felt like they were her adopted older brothers.

Lahar was the oldest, being stern and level-headed. Yet he exploded when annoyed. Jason was the middle brother, always egging people on to get a good story to brag about. Of course, that meant being willing to do anything to get what he or his close friends wanted (he also mentioned how he wanted to adopt Lucy once when he was drunk after a really good story). And Mest was the youngest, forever resigned to the insanity his family got up to. He was typically the straight man for Jason when they were reporting for the magic games of X792.

There was also the fact that the blonds had taken it upon themselves to tease Mest and Lahar when they found out the two were dating. Lucy got so much blackmail to give to Jason to get the best scoops from the former Knights.

Reaching the deck of the ship, Lucy paused and gently patted the door frame. She murmured quietly, “Sorry for causing you trouble, Moby-san.”

Lucy felt a wave of reassurance rush over her. Feeling Happy squirm on her shoulder, she figured he felt it, too.

“Weird,” the cat mumbled.

Lucy hummed as she walked further on deck, blissful in the fact that it wasn’t raining anymore. “That’s the same feeling I get when I speak telepathically with my Spirits. You’ll end up getting used to it, trust me.”

Happy grunted as he sat on her shoulder. “D’ya think that since Lahar is here, he could help me with my Runes?”

“Maybe… you may want to wait for him… to… What the fuck.” Lucy stopped midwalk, staring past the railing towards the Argo Navis. Happy followed her gaze and his jaw dropped.

Behind them as the sound of loud, quick steps. Lucy couldn’t move to see who it was, but she didn’t have to.

“Lucy, Happy, you two may want to leave, yoi. Lahar is… on a warpath?” Marco called out, trailing off when he saw what they were looking at. “What the hell, yoi?”

“Is that Wendy?” Happy asked, still goggling at the sight, but pointing up in the air. As one, Lucy and Marco looked.

Lucy tilted her head. “Yeah… I think she’s in Dragon Force mode.”

“What?” Marco asked, but Lucy was distracted by something on the deck of the Argo Navis.

She almost choked.

“Happy, get me to the ship!” Lucy ordered, the surprise falling and panic rising in its place. Placing a hand on Marco’s shoulder, she used it to step onto the railing.

“Lushee?” Happy said in a questioning tone before following her finger. He released a horrified gurgle and quickly grabbed Lucy, calling his wings out. Marco attempted to ask something but was ultimately ignored as Lucy shifted and kicked off the railing, mind buzzing with what to do.

Flying fast, Happy was halfway to the Argo by the time Marco realized they were gone. It was over the sea when Lucy told him to drop her and grab Sabo before he got himself killed. He did so, determined to prevent the blond male from getting himself killed by Wendy for leaving the infirmary before she said he could.

Lucy free fell into the sea, where she called out, “ **Star Dress: Aquarius**!” before hitting the water.

Lucy popped up from beneath the ocean surface and carefully pushed it, slowly making it firm under her. She stood and looked at the squid-like Sea King that was attacking her ship. Wendy was keeping it from capsizing the ship. Sabo (the poor, brave fool) was smacking at a few tentacles with his pipe ( _‘Where did that come from?’_ ). Lucy could see Carla kicking some as well. Atzi and a few of the guys (who _were_ able to move) were using their own staffs (some had blades) to fend them off. Happy dove and snatched up a startled Sabo, ignoring his startled yells as he took him up to the crow’s nest. Vela had formed and seemed to have taken great offense from the Sea King and was swinging pulleys at the beast, hitting it a few times in the eyes. Lucy made a face before focusing.

She started simple- small waves that slowly worked up into a huge, tsunami. Lucy was biting into her lip to keep it under control. (Aquarius was a Queen when it came to water with Juvia as her Princess. So far, Lucy was a lady-in-waiting) The wave reached the highest swell, catching the Sea King’s attention and it turned-

Only to get knocked off the ship forcefully.

Lucy shot off after it, spotting Wendy doing the same. Lucy made another wave, this time calling out, “ **Star Dress: Leo**!” The outfit was also different, only it had small black wedges with gold straps. The top part was still the same along with the skirt, but the skirt was shorter with black spandex under.

“ **Regulus Kick**!” Lucy called out, kicking off of the ocean surface and appearing by the squid in an instant and launching another kick at it’s head, bouncing off its head and upwards.

Wendy called out, “ **Ile Vernier**!”

Lucy felt the magic wrap around her, helping her kick off the sky and Wendy fell back, beginning to prepare a technique. Lucy covered for her, making sure the squid didn’t go back to the Argo. Her punches and kicks were mainly aimed at the head to keep its attention.

“Lucy-nee, move!” Wendy yelled, arms going counter-clockwise. Lucy lunged and kicked once more, going back to the Argo.

She looked back, and smiled.

“ **Dragon Slayer’s Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill**!” Wendy aimed the attack at the Sea King.

Lucy landed on the railing of the Argo Navis and yelled, “Brace yourselves!” to the Revs., keeping an eye on the Sea King and Wendy.

She would fully admit that her jaw dropped when the squid was pushed up and out of the water, spinning as the wind cut deeply into it. Lucy tore her eyes away from it (rather painfully, it was that stunning) and looked at Wendy. She paled and stood up, bracing herself as she pulled fleuve d’etoile from her waist and flicked it, bringing it to life. Raising it high, she swung the whip, letting it wrap around Wendy, and knowing it would be a bit painful, wrapped her empty hand around it and jerked hard. (2)

Wendy released her Force as she flew back. Lucy shifted her center of gravity, legs tensed to catch the girl. Unfortunately, the Sea King hit the water before Wendy was caught. Lucy was sent flying as she caught Wendy, the waves throwing her off-balance and she was sent flying backwards towards the deck. Lucy gripped Wendy tightly, pushing the bluenette’s face into her shoulder and the other wrapped around her torso, the whip handle still in the hand.

Lucy was a bit surprised when they were caught but that immediately disappeared when they hit the deck, hard. She heard a pained noise from behind her. One that was familiar. She craned her head and her eyes went wide in panicked worry. “Sabo!” She yelped, quickly sliding of him.

Her whip slipped onto the deck and she cradled Wendy in her lap. Both gazing at a pained Sabo, who simply laid on his back. He offered a slight smile. “Yo. Nice moves out there.”

Lucy frowned at him while Wendy let out a flimsy growl. “You moron,” she huffed. “Who said you could leave the infirmary?”

Sabo didn’t bother trying to defend himself. “Sorry, I’ll go back to the infirmary later.”

Wendy dropped her head against Lucy’s shoulder and weakly kicked his thigh. “You better. I didn’t heal you just so you could hurt yourself afterwards.”

“Wendy is too kind,” Lucy noted, glancing around. The other Revs. were on the deck, sprawled out in exhaustion.  “I think we all need checked over, minus Yven and Kierran.”

Wendy let out a small hum. “Just give me a moment.”

“How about a caffeine pill instead?” Carla offered, back in her original form, coming closer to the three. Happy was scowling at Sabo as he walked behind her. The blue cat walked over to where Sabo’s head was and Carla to the girls. Carla passed a brown tablet-pill to Wendy, who clasped it and swallowed. Happy began pulling on Sabo’s cheeks, ignoring his protests as he growled at the human.

Lucy blinked. “Caffeine pill?”

Wendy leaned forward, stretching. “It’s something Porlyusica-sensei came up with. The pill acts something like an adrenaline boost, giving energy to the exhausted. It doesn’t help with magic, though.”

“Huh,” Lucy said blankly.

“Magic, you say?” A deeper older voice spoke then. The five looked up and turned to stare. Whitebeard was on the ship with them, Marco and a few of his commanders beside him (Lucy spotted Mr. Pompadour and the pretty crossdresser). “That’s something I haven’t heard in a couple years.”

The Magicals stared. Lucy opened her mouth first. “What.”

Whitebeard nodded, looking at the four. “Admittedly, I’ve never heard anything about flying and transforming cats.”

Happy squinted at him, opening his mouth to retort-

“Are you wearing cannulas?”

Wendy had blurted it out staring at him with wide eyes. Whitebeard stared at her, bending slightly. “Yes, why?” Wendy flailed, speechless, gaping at his question.

Lucy grinned slightly before quickly hiding it when Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at her. She shoved Wendy up and off her, pushing her lightly to the man. “Go ahead, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and I can cover us.”

Carla gave her an unimpressed look but nodded when Wendy peered at her. “Your magic isn’t that low, so go ahead.”

Happy smooshed Sabo’s face. “We’ve still got bruise balm and bandages. I can help Sabo.”

Said male paled and looked helplessly at Lucy who squinted at him. “I say it again. Idiot.”

Lucy turned away from him as Happy began snickering, choosing to watch Wendy staredown the Yonko. She blinked.

Wendy had reached the Yonko, barely reaching his thighs. The bluenette was glaring at him as she pointed to the deck. “Sit down,” she ordered, not wavering when he raised his eyebrows.

“Oi!” Mr. Pompadour (she really needed to find out their names) exclaimed, bristling at Wendy’s tone. Said girl ignored him.

Whitebeard, on the other hand, let out a laugh and did as she said, using his bisento to sit on the deck, humoring her. “Well, mini-brat, now what?”

Wendy smiled at him sweetly. “Now I cast a Paralysis spell on you.”

He blinked. “What?”

Wendy was already moving, stepping onto his knee and tossing her hands forward into his face. A small seal appeared and light blue-green smoke appeared, going into Whitebeard’s nose. The man went rigid eyes wide. That done, Wendy quickly laying the old man flat so she could examine him. Lucy shoved a hand to her mouth, holding back giggles, when the younger began loudly complaining.

“Honestly, what’s with old people these days…. First it’s Master then Porlyusica-sensei. Thinking just because they’re a century old they know better. Idiots, they could be hit with a car and get broken ribs, but no! Their ribs are okay, they can breathe _perfectly fine_ …” Wendy continued complaining as she healed the old man’s insides. The commanders (but not Marco) and the Revs. were gaping at her, eyes kind of bulging.

Lucy lost her battle and began quietly giggling as she shakily stood. She turned her head, seeing Yven by the door with a few things from the infirmary. Her head tilted and Yven, after seeing her look at him, motioned to the Revs. She nodded as she looked down at Sabo, Carla, and Happy. Her lips twitched when she saw Happy was sitting on top of Sabo’s chest, nonchalantly holding his mouth shut as Carla, in her transformation, massaged Sabo’s arm, putting a lot of pressure into each press of her hand. Her legs were keeping Sabo from twisting away from her grasp even as his other hand tried to remove Happy without hurting him.

All the while, Yven helped his coworkers, Wendy worked on Whitebeard, whose eyes seem to radiate his disappointment at what the girl was doing, and the three commanders stared at Wendy, still surprised.

Lucy let her shoulders drop, releasing the tension in her. There was a faint smile as her eyes caught sight of someone coming across the plank the Whitebeards must have placed so they could cross onto the Argo. It was the freckled raven, with Lahar, Mest and Jason behind him. Lucy focused on the unknown raven and wiggled her fingers at him in greeting with a smile.

He startled before awkwardly offering a wave back, probably remembering what Lucy had said earlier. His dark eyes wondered worriedly over to the commanders then Whitebeard. He relaxed, though his face filled with confusion when he saw Wendy hovering around the Yonko, hands aglow. His eyes flicked to the Revs. before focusing on the Happy, Carla, and Sabo. Lucy shifted, frowning in slight concern when he stilled, eyes going wide as he looked at Sabo. He froze mid walk, staring in shock at the blond. Lucy looked between the two, noticing how Sabo hadn’t seen the raven yet.

Lahar smacked in the raven and nearly knocked them both over before Mest and Jason steadied them. “Oi.” Lahar said, catching his balance quickly. He stared at the raven, bemused. “Ace?”

Hearing the name, Sabo froze and turned his head. Happy and Carla stopped messing with the blond, following his stare to the newly dubbed Ace. They looked at Lucy confused before squawking in surprise as Sabo surged upwards. Happy tumbled onto his lap and Carla reverted to normal, both miffed. This caused everyone (minus Wendy and Whitebeard) to look over.

Ace staggered slightly, hesitantly coming closer, face filling with uncertain hope. “S-Sabo?”

Sabo stared at him, a small, nervously shy smile on his face. “Hey, Ace. Sorry it took me so long to see you again.”

* * *

 

_**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEWS:** _

* * *

 

“Wai-”

“DON’T HURT MY PATIENT!”

“Wendy!”

“Ace!”

* * *

 

“So that’s why you chose to do the spell?”

“Yeah… and I can’t regret it.”

“Oh, Lucy…”

“You know, you can be really exasperating at times.”

“That’s rich, coming from Mr. Let’s-Blackmail-Some-Rune-Knights-For-A-Big-Scoop.”

“My writing will not be limited!”

“It’s because you act like this that I think you’re a secret Fairy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass?!”

* * *

 

_**BONUS SCENE (When Lahar appeared)** _ _** (3) ** _ _**:** _

Lucy backed away and, dropping Happy into Marco’s lap, grabbed ahold of the raven and pulled him in front of her, peering around him nervously. “Ha ha, that’s a, uh, funny story, Lahar-chifu…”

His brow twitched. “Oh really? And how, exactly, is ending up in another world funny?”

“Uh, that isn’t… I mean,” Lucy couldn’t think straight. Not between wanting to burst into terrified tears or unrestrained laughter as Lahar’s face was slowly turning an angry red. Her hands unconsciously tightened on the raven’s torso. Absently she noted that it was both very muscular and tense.

“Whoa!” Lucy happily latched onto the newest voice and blinked when Jason almost knocked into Mest, who had a strange look on his face. “Mest, what are you… is that Happy?”

The cat waved at him. “Hey, Jason!”

The male blinked before looking around curiously, waving back. He stopped when he spotted Lucy behind the raven. Jason’s face went strangely blank. “Lucy…”

She offered him a nervous smile. “Jason, hi.”

“Why’re you groping Ace?” He ignored her greeting to ask her his question.

Lucy dropped her smile and blinked. She looked up at Ace and noticed the pinkness on her cheeks. “Am I groping you?” She asked.

He nodded, eyes forward. Marco fell off the bench, laughing even louder with Happy copying him.

Lucy was silent before offering sheepishly, “You have really nice muscles.”

He combusted and Lucy recoiled with a squawk. She turned red and screeched, “What the hell is wrong with the flame users-?!”

She was ignored as Lahar lunged and body slammed her, capturing her in a headlock. “Lucy, you weirdo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Bisca is a mom, I refuse to think she doesn’t have a Mom Aura.
> 
> (2) I, obviously, don’t really know a thing about whips, except that they give lashes.
> 
> (3) This popped into my head and I had to write it. It was originally Marco as the meat shield, but I thought it’d be funnier with Ace.


End file.
